


Doctor Neal

by Feelingsismykink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Doctor!Link, Eventual Smut, Hospital, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Panic, Pregnant!Rhett, Sex Toys, Some Mild Angst, consensual drunk sex, its not graphic but there is discussion of contractions, labor, mostly feelings, rhink, so many feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsismykink/pseuds/Feelingsismykink
Summary: Rhett is pregnant for the first time, and discovers his OBGYN is devastatingly handsome.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 120
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first on purpose chaptered story! It’s all written, and my plan is to post M-F until it’s done!
> 
> Super huge special thanks to Soho-x for being my cheerleader and beta, this absolutely wouldn’t have been completed without you!
> 
> I hope y’all enjoy!

Rhett—

Rhett is NERVOUS.

He can’t stop jiggling his leg. He alternates between running his hand through his thick curls and fiddling with his fingers.

Chris should be here, but he wasn’t answering texts and Rhett has already left two voicemails of escalating frustration.

He and Chris have been together a few months, and while Chris is fun, and a good lay, he's always been a little flaky. It was cute when it could be argued that he’s a spontaneous free spirit, always up for adventure with good stories to tell, but now, now that Rhett thinks he might actually throw up and a soothing word and hand to hold would be helpful, Chris is anywhere else.

Rhett tried to breathe slowly, blink back tears. When he’d started feeling weird and nauseous, he’d taken the pregnancy test by himself. He was dumbstruck, and terrified when the result came back positive, but he was also suddenly certain that his life would change, he would have this baby and love it. He’d always wanted a family, and if this was how it was happening he was going to make the best of it. If Chris couldn't get on board…

Rhett realized a nurse was calling his name, and he shook himself out of his reverie and got up to follow her back into the medical offices.

The nurse was pleasant and gentle with him, took his vitals, and didn't get annoyed when she had to ask twice for something. 

Rhett found himself alone in a hospital gown, on that noisy paper. He waggled his socked foot and took in the room around him. There was the sink, the glass containers of cotton swabs and tongue depressors, a wall of brochures for pregnancy and infant related topics. Rhett’s eyes caught on the anatomical posters for the stages of pregnancy, male and female. He tried not to think too hard about the way the uterus seemed to shove all sorts of other organs out of the way in its single minded effort to grow the baby. Rhett patted at his flat stomach, imagined what it would feel like, distended and full with life.

A soft knock on the door startled Rhett out of his thoughts, and a brunette head peeked through the doorway. Rhett thought the doctor was around his age, and suddenly felt self conscious. His eyes were brilliant, even behind his dark framed glasses. His smile was crooked but warm. 

“Mr. McLaughlin?”

Rhett made a garbled noise in response, hung up on the doctor’s cherub like face and broad shoulders. His bright blue scrubs made his eyes even brighter, and he seemed to lighten the whole room when he shut the door behind him.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Dr Neal, I’m going to be your OB/GYN.”

“Uh...ok, hi.”

Dr Neal moved to the computer in the room, eyebrows furrowed as he perused what must have been Rhett’s chart. Rhett watched the doctor’s face in concentration, his lip partially pulled into his mouth by one sharp looking tooth.

Rhett gave him time to read, and tried not to be too obvious as he stared at the doctor. Rhett had been hoping for a matronly older woman, or any woman, or perhaps a distinguished older male doctor, but to find a man his age, a  _ handsome _ man at that was making Rhett feel self conscious and gross and worried.

“Is this your first pregnancy, Rhett?”

Rhett cleared his throat “yep. Yes.”

“Ok! Congratulations! How have you been feeling so far?”

Rhett literally had to shut his eyes in order to focus. 

“Uhm, pretty good. Nauseous most days, but I haven’t been throwing up every day, I can usually eat by lunch time and then I can’t stop, though that’s pretty normal for me…”

Rhett watched Dr Neal smile as he added notes to the chart.

“Any aches? Pains? Things that are worrying you?”

Rhett pulled his notebook out. He had lots of questions. He was going to do everything in his power to keep this baby healthy.

Rhett went down his list of concerns “can I sleep on my stomach?” “Can I take painkillers?” “What should I be eating more of?” “Is it OK to travel?”

Dr Neal chuckled and answered every question as Rhett took notes, even pausing when Rhett was scribbling especially furiously. “Mr McLaughlin, I can tell you are taking this seriously and are going to be a very good parent. Your body knows how to take care of the fetus, that’s your body’s first priority. If you get lots of fresh fruits and veggies, lots of sleep while you can, and trust your instincts, you’re going to be just fine.”

The doctor was leaned back against the counter, arms crossed. His face was kind and compassionate as he regarded Rhett. His legs were long and his hips were narrow. Rhett realized he was clenching his jaw and took a shaky breath.

“Thanks Doctor.”

“I’m going to send you out of here with some reading recommendations, some prenatal vitamins and another appointment in about a month. Does that sound ok?”

Rhett shook his head in the affirmative. He was such a spazz. Doctors offices had always made him nervous, and this was something he wasn’t planning on dealing with yet, or dealing with alone…

Rhett was horrified to find his eyes burning and lip quivering. He covered his face with his hands, willing himself to pull it together.

“I’m sorry.” He said with a minimally shaky voice.

“You don’t need to apologize, Mr McLaughlin. This is an overwhelming time, plus your body is just getting started with hormones and changes. You are doing just fine.” The doctor’s voice was softer now, closer. He wasn’t touching Rhett, he assumed that was against the rules or something, but his presence was soothing, and Rhett wiped his face.

Doctor Neal met his eyes, and gave an encouraging nod “is it ok if we do the physical exam and then get you on your way?”

Rhett nodded, and laid back on the table.

Rhett tried to manage his racing heart as the doctor listened to his heart and lungs, touched his chest and abdomen checking for pain and irregularities.

The doctor’s touch was sure and gentle, his hands warm.

“Ok Mr McLaughlin, everything looks as it should right now. I’m going to have you back for another check up in six weeks. If you experience a change in symptoms or anything else that seems abnormal, you can call. Make sure you’re getting enough rest and taking the vitamins we give you. Sound good?”

Rhett nodded his head “uh, yeah. Thanks a lot. And sorry again...you can call me Rhett, by the way.”

Dr Neal smiled wide, and Rhett felt like clouds parted. “Rhett it is. I tell you what, I have a phone number for patients that I give sometimes. It’s not 911, don’t call me if you’re bleedin’ or nothin” the doctor winked and Rhett thought his heart skipped a beat “but if you have a pressing question, you can call or text. If I don’t answer I’ll call you back, ok?”

The doctor pulled a piece of paper from his computer station and scribbled a number, then handed it to Rhett. 

With a friendly nod, the doctor left, shutting the door behind him. Rhett let out a breath and berated himself for his reactions. He was already developing a crush on his doctor, which was dumb. 

As Rhett got dressed and checked out with the front desk, he had to work real hard to stop himself from imagining bright blue eyes and warm smiles.

Link—

Link was exhausted at the end of his day.

His time at the clinic was amazing; it was the perfect job for him after completing his education and rotations. He had coworkers he could talk to and learn from, he was helping people bring precious little bundles of joy into the world. It was tiring but so rewarding. He had two former patients bring in their babies to visit Link today, he always loved to cuddle and coo at the babies, watch as the new parents settled into their roles and skills.

Link got himself a beer as he put his plate in the dishwasher after eating his sandwich. He kept thinking back to the tall guy he’d seen for the first time today—Brett? Brad? No Rhett! He was tall. And gorgeous, all dirty blonde hair and beard. He was so genuine and so scared, Link felt for him immediately, wanted to wrap his arms around the lanky man and hold him to soothe his worries.

Link shook his head and scolded himself. This was basic beginner nonsense. They’d talked in med school a lot about the allure of inappropriate relationships; doctors were busy, patients were susceptible to the illusion and allure of the white coat. He was all too aware of the damage he would cause by overstepping those boundaries, especially in his office full of hormonal, pregnant people.

Link took a drink of his beer and turned on the television, doing his best not to dwell on stormy green eyes and dirty blonde curls.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett goes through some relationship changes.

Rhett—

“Look, Chris!! If you can’t even get your shit together to show up to an appointment, I don’t know how you’re going to handle late night feedings and...and T ball games!”

“What?!?! Babe! It’s one stupid appointment! I told you, today has been crazy!”

“No it’s not just one appointment! It was the appointment last month too and it was you not showing up for dinner and eating all the dove bars even though you KNOW that’s the only thing I can stomach when I feel really shitty! I’ve been dragging you kicking and screaming into this relationship, you constantly roll your eyes and whine and it’s getting real old!”

Chris continued to plead his case as Rhett tried not to cry or scream in front of the clinic building. 

It wasn’t getting any better with Chris. He had his moments of sweetness, cuddling Rhett and bringing him milkshakes and burgers, but he also continued to get drunk more nights than not, brought Rhett coffee to work last week that made Rhett cry, and seemed to think Rhett owed him for showing up and being a partner. Chris whined for blowjobs and spent money they needed to be saving and was often generally unhelpful. 

Rhett was trying to stay calm, but he and Chris had graduated to shouting over the phone, which Rhett hated. He was embarrassed enough to be doing it in public, but when he recognized a certain brunette head and bright blue eyes he was mortified.

Dr Neal averted his eyes, walked right past Rhett into the building with a bag of takeout, but the damage had been done. Rhett wasn’t clear on why he wanted Dr Neal to like him, but he did, and Rhett usually prided himself on being level headed. 

“You know what Chris! I gotta hang up. I have to get to my appointment!” The tapping of the screen was not a satisfactory way to make his dramatic exit from the fight, but it would have to do.

When the doctor knocked softly, and entered the room with a smile Rhett couldn’t help but smile at him “hi Doctor Neal.”

“How are we feeling today, Rhett?”

Rhett was determined to make a better impression on his doctor. Between the crying and the yelling, he felt like a mess, and he wasn’t happy with that.

“I’m, I’m good. Feeling less nauseous, still having some weird cravings, but I’m figuring it out.” He smiled bashfully at the doctor, who was sitting on the rolling stool, watching Rhett through his glasses. 

“That’s good! How are you doing with avoiding caffeine, getting more water stuff like that?”

Rhett talked about some of the ways he was meal planning and making sure the baby was getting what it needed, shared some particularly wild food combinations and both men giggled.

“You know Rhett, pregnancy is really hard. Even in the best situations it’s challenging and tiring. I want to make sure you’re in a...safe situation? That you have a partner that is...respectful?”

“Oh! Oh yes. I mean. I’m ok. We are ok. This was a surprise for both of us. It’s a big change to our lives but nothing...bad. We are safe.”

“That’s good Rhett. That’s good to hear. You deserve to be Lo—taken care of—I mean, every pregnant parent deserves to be safe, right?”

As Rhett nodded, the doctor cleared his throat and turned to read the chart in front of him. Rhett couldn’t help the warmth in his gut at the way the eye contact had felt. 

Rhett placed his hand on his belly and tried not to read too much into it. Doctor Neal was being kind, being a good doctor, making sure they were OK. And he was right. Rhett and this baby deserved someone who could take care of them, or at least someone that wasn’t a selfish prick.

The appointment went on, the doctor asking questions and sharing things that Rhett could expect. Rhett had already read one pregnancy book and started another, and he had another page of questions in his notebook.

“So you’re about 8 weeks along, right?”

“Yep!” 

Rhett was sure of the date of conception. He and Chris had gone to a friend's birthday party and both gotten sloshed. Rhett wasn’t completely wasted, he knew what he was doing when he insisted Chris fuck him despite them being out of condoms. He figured the chances were slim that he’d get pregnant, and had asked Chris to pull out. 

Rhett and Chris’ physical relationship had been powerful from the beginning. While Rhett is tall with long arms, Chris is a little more built, thicker and stronger. They loved to wrestle, pin and move each other until they were panting and gasping and Chris would push into him, insistent and needy after the testosterone and adrenaline. When Chris won the wrestling matches, he’d taunt and spank Rhett, who'd be whimpering and begging to be fucked after a little bit of manhandling. 

Rhett knew they were gambling that night but he was feeling wound up and thought the pounding would be worth it. Chris reacted strongly to fucking without a condom and while he promised he’d pull out, he didn’t, and after Rhett had writhed and screamed in ecstasy Chris couldnt bring himself to disrupt his own pleasure. They'd fought about it in the morning, and within the week, Rhett was feeling fatigued and nauseous and knew something significant had changed in his body.

Doctor Neal handed Rhett a laminated sheet of the fetus at 8 weeks, pointed out the developing features of his baby. Rhett didn’t stop his eyes from tearing this time, and the doctor sat in silence until he handed the page back, wiping his nose on his arm. 

When Rhett went back home, he made a choice. He wasn’t going to remind or beg Chris to be there and participate, he was going to act as if he was on his own. If Chris picked up the slack and wanted to be around, he and Rhett would figure out what their relationship was, but Rhett wasn’t going to waste time and energy trying to convince Chris that he should be the dad Rhett needed him to be.

  
  


Link—

When Link went grocery shopping he liked to watch the families. The kids and the parents. He loved to see the new parents who were charmed and responsive, narrating the world around them for the children. He loved to watch the kids themselves, enraptured by the sounds and the colors.

Link wanted a family, he wanted it so bad, but between his anxiety, his focus on med school and then his demanding career, he hasn’t found his person, hardly even dated in years.

He wished he could fast forward past the tension and awkwardness of the first dates, past the struggle of figuring out whether or not your plans match, get past the discovery of quirks and deal breakers, and just settle into a home and a family; the dependability and the safety and the feeling of being  _ home _ .

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett’s first Ultrasound and a big ole helping of pining.

Rhett—

Rhett was feeling good. He was now about half way through his pregnancy. His nausea had died down, and he was starting to develop a belly, which he loved to rest his hands on. He had begun talking to his belly, because he knew that the baby would begin to recognize his voice, and also to make him feel less lonely.

Chris had, as Rhett suspected, pretty much disappeared. They’d had a couple shouting matches and Rhett had tried his best not to get riled up but they had finally settled on the fact that Chris didn’t want a family right now, maybe not ever. He would do his best to help be a financial support but Rhett wasn’t counting on it.

Rhett had a good job at the Dept of Transportation, boring but dependable and they’d allow him some good paternity leave and desk duty before and after the baby came.

Rhett’s family was not really involved either, displeased with his choices to date men and then have a child out of wedlock. He suspected that if things got bad he could ask them for help, but he was hoping to avoid that.

Rhett had become more solitary, his friends were still pretty into partying, and were uninterested if not grossed out by his pregnancy woes, so Rhett went to work, read his pregnancy books, joined some first time parenting forums and got himself ready for his baby.

Rhett was chatty when he got to his appointment at Dr Neal’s office. He enjoyed the nursing staff, they were familiar now and they traded jokes and innocent flirting. He found himself excited to see his doctor, armed as always with his list of questions.

Rhett couldn’t help himself “Hi Dr Neal!” When the doctor knocked and poked his head into the room.

“Well how are we feeling today, Rhett?” The smile the two men shared made Rhett’s chest swell, made his cheeks warm with blush.

“I’m doing good! I’m walking a lot, because my books said that helps with the muscle aches and soreness, because that’s definitely gotten worse since I saw you last. I’m still able to sleep a lot, and my nausea is almost all gone.”

Doctor Neal nodded along with each statement, joining in with his patient’s feeling of pride and accomplishment. Link loved when his patients could enjoy the process, when they were lucky enough to have easy pregnancies, he could watch and support the magic of discovery that came with the bizarre changes. 

“So we are going to do our ultrasound today, yes? Are you ready to get some real pictures of the baby?”

Rhett couldn’t wait, and told the doctor so. Rhett laid back so the doctor could complete the physical examination.

Rhett couldn’t help but close his eyes and enjoy the gentle and caring touch. He knew that doctor Neal was a professional, but he couldn’t help but relax as the other man handled his body.

“You’ve got a little belly now, huh? Had to get any new clothes?”

Rhett kept his eyes shut “oh no, not yet, but we will be there soon. I’ve always been a big eater and now I have the best excuse!” The doctor chuckled, and Rhett hissed as he moved up to palpate at his chest. His breasts were growing too now, and were tender and sensitive. He bit his cheeks to make sure he didn’t let any embarrassing noises escape.

While Rhett’s newly solitary existence was peaceful, it was also lonely sometimes. He missed being touched. He had called Chris once for some utilitarian tension release, but Rhett found his feelings towards Chris had changed significantly and he had almost no reaction to him sexually. That paired with the fact that Chris was suddenly unsure what to do and was annoyingly delicate with his pregnant body, it was a wholly unsatisfying encounter, and Rhett wouldn’t bother again.

Rhett found that his skin’s sensitivity was off the charts, and even an item of clothing rubbing him the wrong way could make him clench his thighs and have to adjust himself. Rhett knew from his books this was normal, and may get even more intense as his pregnancy progressed, but he was usually able to handle things himself and get back to whatever tasks.

Rhett imagined that the doctor would know exactly how to touch him, how to hold him in the ways that would be most supportive. His hands are warm and sure in his work, were they like that in his personal life too? 

Rhett was able to focus on the room again when a tech rolled in the ultrasound machine, and the doctor hit the lights. After a short time the room was filled with the squishy sounds of a tiny, quick heartbeat.

Rhett couldn’t help but gasp, tears welling in his eyes.

“It looks good Rhett, everything looks like it should.” Dr Neal said quietly. Rhett thought the doctor's eyes were shiny, but couldn’t be sure behind his glasses. Rhett’s voice was thick, and he sniffed as he thanked the doctor.

Soon Rhett sat in his car, the printout of the ultrasound clutched in his hands. Rhett felt like his heart was full, and he patted his belly gently. “I can’t wait to meet you, little buddy. We are going to have some fun together.”

  
  
  


Link—

Link slept heavy, as he always did, well suited to taking advantage of power naps whenever they were available during med school and demanding shifts at hospitals.

This night Link dreamt of camping, it was cold and windy outside, but he was in a sleeping bag, fit like a puzzle piece against a larger man, with a beard and curls. Link’s head fit perfectly into the other man’s chest, and Link felt his fingers threaded through soft hair. Link felt warm and wonderful, the smell of campfire and sandalwood and the sound of a heartbeat surrounding him.

Link didn’t remember the details of his dream, but woke up with the vague sense of comfort and peace from his dream, and smiled as he got up and got ready for his day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett feels the baby move! And we get our first taste of smut.

Rhett—

Rhett was laying in bed after a long day at work when he felt it. A bit of a flutter, a movement in his abdomen.

He sat bolt upright, wanting to be sure it was what he thought it was. It was just a couple more heart beats before he felt it again—his baby was moving. 

Tears sprang to Rhett’s eyes. There it was, his little life, moving and touching him of it’s own volition, the first little bit of communication to precede a whole lifetime. Rhett grinned and sniffed. He looked around his empty bedroom, thought about the people in his life he could share this moment with. 

He could think of a couple friends who would make an attempt at being impressed or excited, but no one he could think of was invested, knew how much of a big deal this was...except for one person.

Dr Neal. His next appointment wasn’t for a few weeks and he didn’t want to wait. It wasn’t too late, he couldn’t imagine a man his age would be asleep already. Without thinking too much, he found the number in his phone and dialed.

As each ring sounded, Rhett got more and more doubtful this was a good idea; was the doctor busy? What if he was in the shower? Or with someone?? But now Rhett had to commit—if he hung up now he might worry the doctor.

It only took four rings, but Rhett was disproportionately relieved when the line picked up.

“This is Dr Neal.”

“Uhhhhhhhhhh...hi”

“Hello?”

“Yes! Hi Dr Neal, it’s Rhett. I’m sorry! You’re not busy are you? I’m not dyin or nothin I’m sorry to bother you.”

Rhett was babbling his apologies, his speech quick, and the doctor’s chuckle helped to calm his nerves a bit.

“No no Rhett, I’m not busy, I’m just watching TV, how can I help?”

“Um, it seems silly now, but I was excited and couldn’t think of anyone else to call but, the baby kicked! The baby moved and kicked and I could feel it!”

Link could feel the happiness radiating from the blonde man. He could imagine his cheeks appled up and his smile “oh that’s great Rhett! That’s exciting! Just you wait till that little sucker is tap dancin on your bladder, the magic will wane, but it is a wonderful thing to happen for the first time.”

Rhett chuckled “I’m sure! This is just the beginning.”

When Rhett’s laughter settled, the two men let the silence be for a beat. Rhett wanted to ask questions—did Doctor Neal have kids? What was he watching? Was he alone? But none of them were his business, really, and Rhett was wracking his brain to think of something appropriate to keep the conversation going, because he liked the melodic sound of the doctor’s voice.

Link sat and waited for Rhett to say anything else. Link felt touched that he’d called to celebrate such a momentous occasion, and Link noticed that Rhett had said he couldn’t think of anyone else to call...Link wanted to be friends, wanted to hear more about what he had been doing since they’d seen each other, but it wasn’t his place to pry.

“Well, I’ll let you get back to your night. Sorry again to bother you at home.”

“You’re not a bother, don’t be silly, I’m happy to hear good news. Have a good night, Rhett.”

“Good night, Doctor.”

  
  
  


Rhett knew that part of pregnancy was an uptic in arousal and responsiveness, he’d read that in his books, knew that between the increased blood flow, hormones and all the other “action” happening in his pelvis, his libido was going to be different. After Chris proved himself an unhelpful partner, Rhett had purchased a toy for when he needed a little extra.

Rhett couldn’t believe how sensitive his skin was, how much he squirmed and gasped when he played with his nipples now. His erections were sudden and insistent, and he found himself in this situation late one night, a week or so after calling his doctor.

He’d tried to sleep, but his mind was racing and his body begged for attention and he couldn’t fall asleep, so Rhett figured he’d pull out his toy and sleep in the pleasant aftermath of a good orgasm.

Rhett eased himself down onto the toy and sighed. It was on a yoga block so it wouldn’t hurt his knees, he could kneel comfortably on his bed. He took a minute to appreciate the pressure, wiggled his hips and felt the flush of pleasure, ran his hands over his chest, his fingers playing with the sensitive buds there.

Rhett tried to stay present, just enjoy the feelings, but he kept imagining hands with long fingers, blue eyes behind glasses, a soothing and melodic voice telling him how good he looked, how sexy and how well he was taking his cock.

Rhett eventually stopped resisting the fantasy, leaned his hands on his knees and imagined the doctor laid out beneath him. The doctor would be leaned back against pillows, his hair messy from Rhett running his fingers through it. He would bite his lip when Rhett rolled his hips just so.

Rhett lifted himself up a little and dropped back onto the dildo, hitting a particularly sweet spot, he imagined it was the doctor, thrusting up into him, imagined the growl and the gasp. He imagined those warm hands gripping his hips, keeping him still.

Rhett could feel himself sweating. He was riding the toy properly now, and when he grasped his own cock, he imagined it was the blue eyed doctor’s skillful and attentive hands spreading the mess of precum, imagined his encouragement to  _ keep going, that’s right, get it baby. _

Rhett came, hard, fingers wrapped around himself, feeling the pulse of his cock along with the muscles inside him, flexing and releasing. Rhett let out a long moan, and when he was able, eased himself off the toy, onto his side.

Rhett smiled as he tried to regain his breath, he felt amazing, flooded with warmth and a sense of peace. It was only after he had cleaned up and tucked himself back in bed that he got sad that his fantasies could never come true.

  
  


Link—

Link found himself having to put effort into not thinking of Rhett. Just simple things, wondering how he was doing, getting excited when he saw people that looked like Rhett. He tried to stop himself from imagining what foods he liked, what his apartment looked like. Link knew it was silly, but the vulnerability in Rhett’s call to him had stuck with Link.

Link saw how committed Rhett was to his role as a parent. Every visit found an anxious Rhett with questions and he always came alone and he had no one but Link to call when he felt his baby move. Link wanted to comfort, wanted to protect him far beyond his usual instincts to care for his patients.

Link wouldn’t do anything about it, he couldn’t, for lots of reasons, but he cursed the fates that brought them together like this, instead of at a coffee shop or in college or anywhere else.

At Rhett’s next visit to the office, neither man mentioned the phone call. Rhett and the baby were still doing well, Rhett came with his list and Link smiled as he got to provide answers, small assurances and comforts that Rhett was doing the right things. Rhett was getting bigger all the time, early in his third trimester now, and Link watched fondly as Rhett negotiated with the changing center of gravity that was his belly. Link watched as Rhett kept his arms protectively around his belly, absentmindedly cradling his stomach as he spoke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are escalating quickly!  
> Rhett and Link have another moment of connection, and Rhett delivers his baby.
> 
> CW: panic/anxiety

Rhett—

Rhett was about 30 weeks into his pregnancy now. He felt pretty good, he had a good routine that included walking a few times a day, diligently using lotion on his belly to ease the stretch marks, and following some prenatal yoga videos that were suggested on one of the message boards he followed.

Rhett had been collecting items for the nursery. Some polite coworkers were throwing him a baby shower, and his mom had sent some gift cards and items she’d find at the store. He had spoken with her more frequently when he’d begun showing, and she was talking about visiting once the baby was here.

Rhett had gotten home from work, done his yoga and had his dinner, but he had felt off all day, kind of tingly, out of it. Rhett was worried something was wrong, but every time he even considered calling his doctor, he realized he didn’t have any symptoms, really, except feeling weird, sometimes feeling his heart race a little.

Rhett decided to go to bed a little earlier than usual, assuming he was over tired.

In the dark, Rhett found his mind was racing. Going over checklists of things he needed, worrying about all the things that could go wrong with a pregnancy, a baby at this stage. Rhett began feeling tightness in his chest and his breath was coming faster. Rhett felt alone, and suddenly couldn’t imagine what he had been thinking, having a baby by himself. He should have kept Chris around, begged him to stay, worked with him and his selfishness—two mildly capable parents is better than one overwhelmed idiot, right?

Rhett found that he fumbled with his phone as he gasped and tried to get his shaking hands to cooperate, unsure of who he was calling until he saw the contact come up.

“This is Dr Neal.”

“Hi—I’m-s-sorry. Some—something’s wrong—I can’t—can’t breathe—“

“Rhett? Are you at home?”

“Y-yes”

“Ok. You said you can’t breathe, and it sounds like you’re breathing fast, are you feeling any pain?”

“N-no”

“Are you feeling any numbness?”

“Uh-uh no.”

Rhett found that if he closed his eyes and listened to the doctor’s voice he felt less scared, so he did that.

“Ok, you’re talking, which is a good sign. Did anything happen today?”

“Um— n-no. I’ve f-felt weird? B-but nothing really.”

“Ok. Rhett I’ll call an ambulance if you think you need it, but I’m wondering if you’ve ever had a panic attack?”

“N-no, I don-t think s-so”

“Ok. I’m going to stay on the phone with you. Do you think you can try to slow down your breath? Can we try to breathe together?”

“Y-yeah oh-okay.”

Link hummed a little as he exhaled, prompting Rhett to inhale and exhale. 

Rhett kept his eyes closed, and made himself breathe with his doctor. It got easier as the moments went on, and Rhett found he felt more in control after a couple minutes.

“That, I feel a lot better. Thank you Dr Neal.”

The doctor kept his soothing voice, said “I’m glad to hear that, Rhett.”

“I don’t need to take up any more of your time. I’m sorry to bother you again.”

Rhett’s voice was still shaking. He felt pitiful, embarrassed to be taking so much of the doctor’s time on a weeknight.

“That’s no problem Rhett. I’m glad you called. Panic attacks are no joke, especially alone.”

Rhett is silent, and Link feels like he’s overstepped a boundary, but is desperate to make Rhett feel better.

Link clears his throat.

As Rhett starts “well—“

Link says “it can be helpful to talk, to calm down after anxiety like that. Would that be ok, Rhett?”

Rhett couldn’t help but smile. The dark of his room was feeling especially cold and lonely. Getting to hear more of the doctor’s voice would help a lot.

“Why don’t you tell me about something you did today that was good?”

Rhett talked a little about his work day, and his yoga videos. Link talked about the developmental stage of the baby, the ways Rhett’s body is changing to accommodate. Link apologized for being boring, but Rhett insisted he was fascinated, so the doctor kept talking.

After a few minutes the doctor could hear soft, steady breathing. He quietly called Rhett’s name a couple of times, just to make sure. He couldn’t help but listen to the peaceful in and out, couldn't stop himself from imagining the blonde man was laying next to him, letting out soft breaths and gentle noises. Link made himself hang up, reluctantly, wary of being a creep.

Rhett slept heavy, and well. 

He woke up feeling torn.

Doctor Neal had helped. A lot. Rhett could still hear the doctor’s voice, when he concentrated. His voice was like a life raft for Rhett . Rhett is now certain he is smitten. They’ve both been doing good at keeping the relationship professional—Doctor/patient, except for these moments of sweetness, moments that Rhett is desperate for. He wishes he could look forward to more, but he knows he can’t.

Surely Dr Neal is kind and sweet and caring, but Rhett has no reason to believe his feelings are mutual, or he is any more of those things to Rhett than any other patient. The number Rhett has is one that apparently all his patients use. Rhett can’t set himself up for heartbreak. Rhett cringes at the idea of expressing his feelings to the doctor, and having the doctor gently put him in his place. Rhett can already see the expressive blue eyes, brows drawn up in sympathy, as he offers platitudes but firmly denies any future together.

So Rhett gets up for his day, a pleased glance in the mirror at his impressive belly. The baby moves often now, especially when Rhett sings in the shower or in the car. The baby responds strongly when Rhett eats BBQ, and Rhett has been craving fruit a lot more. Rhett takes a deep breath and resolves to be happy with what he has; a future with his baby, and that’s enough.

Rhett starts having contractions about two weeks early for his due date. He’s surprised, but not alarmed. Per his birthing plan, he goes to the hospital nearest him, where the on-call doctor delivers a healthy baby girl, who Rhett lovingly names June.

Rhett stays at the hospital overnight, grills every nurse that interacts with him on the best way to change, feed, bathe June. He won’t let her out of his sight except for the few moments the nurses have to take her to be weighed.

Sitting in the hospital bed with June cradled on his chest, Rhett feels blissful. He examines his daughter’s perfectly pink fingers, the roundness of her face, her tiny mouth. He makes a silent vow, to protect her, to give her as much happiness as he can, and to put her first, always. He places a small kiss on her palm as she sleeps, feels a few tears roll down his cheeks.

Link—

Link discovers that Rhett has had his baby when a note appears in Rhett’s chart.

Link was finishing up his own notes and he stared, wide eyed at the numbers on the screen.

Link found his eyes stinging, overjoyed that Rhett had delivered a healthy baby and had an unremarkable hospital stay. 

He also found that he felt like he’d been punched in the gut when he realized he wouldn’t see Rhett again. He had tried to pretend he wasn’t looking forward to seeing Rhett, but the pit in his stomach made it clear that he was disappointed.

Link wiped his eyes and shook his head. He again reminded himself of his professionalism, of the boundaries in place to protect everyone involved. He also reminded himself he was being silly, he hardly knew Rhett and this was a stupid crush. 

As he got back to work, he had the brief thought that maybe Rhett would bring the baby by to visit, like some other parents did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet reunion!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter feels a little short .
> 
> Also, funny story, I mislabeled my chapters in my doc lol so there are 13 chapters and then the epilogue! Lol don’t be alarmed at the change in numbers!
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and commenting 🥰🥰🥰

Rhett—

Rhett was exhausted, but things were getting better. June was sleeping for more than two hours at a time now, and he had her on a schedule that made their days easier. There was still plenty of times he found himself at a loss, or confused, but he managed to keep himself calm during those times, his trusty books and message boards usually able to get him through whatever mess he stumbled upon.

Rhett thought about Dr Neal a lot in the first few weeks after he brought June home. He sometimes found himself wishing he could share some victory, or adorable picture he took of June, but he never did. He was sorely tempted to send a picture to announce her birth, but he felt sure that if he opened up conversation like that he’d keep it up, and end up embarrassing himself or the doctor or both.

  
  
  


Link—

Link was in the produce aisle when he spotted the blonde head of hair, facing away from him. He froze with the apple he was bagging in his hand and squinted to be sure. The height was unmistakable, the curls pushed up off his forehead in an impressive peak. Rhett’s back was to him, and Link was stuck for a moment, trying to decide what he should do. He watched Rhett turn, and revealed the infant strapped to his front.

Link had been considering walking away without saying anything, but the moment he saw the baby, and the way Rhett was absentmindedly bouncing and stroking the baby’s back, he found his feet moved without him. Link left his partially filled cart behind and approached Rhett, calling his name.

Rhett turned after Link called to him a second time, confused in the way all people are when greeted at an unexpected place like the grocery store. Link watched Rhett’s face change from confusion to surprise and happiness, as he raised a hand in greeting.

“Oh my gosh, Rhett!”

“Doctor Neal! I didn’t recognize you without your scrubs!”

Link basked in the warmth of Rhett’s laughter, his cheeks rounded in pleasure as he regarded the shorter man.

Link, as always, was struck at how different people reacted to him when they weren’t anxious and mostly naked in a doctor’s office. Rhett was wearing a soft looking flannel and some well worn jeans. He seemed comfortable and confident, and if Link could dare to hope, happy to see him.

Rhett turned himself slightly so the baby’s face was revealed to Link.

“Look, June, this is Doctor Neal, one of the nicest people your Pappa’s ever met.”

Link leaned in, reaching a finger out to hold the tiny hand stretched out from Rhett’s chest.

“June, huh? Nice to meet you, that might be the prettiest name I’ve ever heard!”

Link proceeded to make faces and coo at baby June, pleased when she smiled and blinked at him.

“Wow Rhett, she’s beautiful. She got your eyes, didnt she?”

Rhett smiled and shrugged “seein as I think she’s the single most perfect being on the planet, I can’t claim any similarity, but yeah her eyes are gorgeous aren’t they.”

“I’m so pleased to see you two, how are you feeling, how are you two doing?”

Rhett chuckled, his nose scrunched up adorably “you sound like we’re at an appointment”

Link felt his face flush, bit his lip and looked away “I’m sorry, force of habit I guess.” 

Rhett watched as Link returned to playing with June, his heart melting at the way Link smiled and spoke to her.

“We are doing real good, Dr Neal. Labor was intense, really. And I was early so it was a surprise but man was it worth it. She’s such a good baby. Smilin all the time, hardly fussed, she’s a good eater.”

Link looked up at Rhett “I bet she doesn’t have much to fuss about. You were focused when you were pregnant, I bet she hardly leaves your arms now, hm?”

Rhett nodded “yeah. I mean I feel best when she’s in my arms, and she’s happy that way too, everybody wins.”

Rhett paused for a moment, then continued; “you know I never thanked you, for being good to us. I had some rough days and you made it so much easier. I wanted to thank you, really.”

Link looked into the green eyes in front of him. Rhett was genuine, and Link felt like he was floating, he didn’t realize he’d  _ missed _ Rhett.

Link realized he’d let several seconds of silence elapse. He shook his head and cleared his throat “oh! Oh it was my pleasure. Really...you…”

Link wished for more time. He wanted more of this. He wanted to get to know Rhett. Wanted to know baby June. He felt kind of crazy; he’d never had any crush feel like this much of a pull. 

While Rhett was no longer a patient, Link couldn’t pretend that there wasn’t a power imbalance here; if Rhett didn’t feel the same way, he may still not feel comfortable turning Link down out of some sense of gratitude.

Link sighed. “You were a natural from the moment I met you, Rhett, you, and June, were a dream.”

Link took one more look into the baby’s eyes, got one more tiny squeeze from her little fist and made himself step back from the taller man.

Rhett smiled and nodded. Link felt awkward, he didn’t want to end the interaction, but that seemed to be what was happening here, and Link couldn't think of an excuse to keep them together. Luckily Rhett put them out of their misery “Welp, I guess...I hope we will see you around?” Baby June babbled and drooled in agreement, and Rhett pushed his cart along and left Link where he was standing.

When they were out of sight Link let out a heavy sigh, and returned to his cart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! Some movement ☺️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol so I was originally like “oh posting schedule M-F and then I absolutely gave you an accidental chapter Saturday. But I guess we are back on schedule??? Let’s see if I can not be a ditz?  
> Haha please enjoy.

Rhett—

Rhett’s mind was spinning. Dr Neal looked  _ so  _ good. He figured he had exaggerated his eyes or his jaw line or his shoulders in his memories, but he hadn’t. The doctor was gorgeous and Rhett felt butterflies in his stomach.

Rhett had thought about the doctor often, since June was born. Sometimes it was moments of desperation, when he wished for his soothing voice or some advice he was missing, but more often it was moments when he was alone, and wishing for a partner. Rhett had tried to avoid thinking of the doctor while he was touching himself, because honestly it was just so cliche, but Rhett couldn’t resist, couldn’t resist imagining those arms and those lips and those shoulders hovering above him…

Rhett felt like there was something there—the doctor seemed distracted when they were talking and he felt like the eye contact between them was intense, even more than it was before. Rhett wanted more time with the doctor, needed it.

As Rhett completed his shopping list, he weighed his options. He could hope that he ran into the doctor periodically, maybe that would be sustaining enough, and he could go on with his life...alone…

Or he could risk looking a fool. He could ask the doctor out. He couldn’t imagine the other man being cruel in his rejection; it would be quick and painless, probably, and then Rhett could move on, maybe find a new grocery store if he needed to.

Rhett was pondering whether or not it was grosser to use the number he had, or track the doctor down in the store, if he was still there, when Rhett spotted him in a line.

Rhett quickly took his place behind the doctor, narrowly beating out a retiree who was eyeing the lane as well.

“I promise I’m not following you!” Rhett blurted.

The doctor turned around and his face broke into a smile.

“Haha! We have to stop meeting like this.” Link chuckled.

“Funny you should say that,” Rhett felt fully out of control of his mouth, unsure what would tumble out next.

“Oh yeah?” Dr Neal said absently, returning his focus to baby June, who was squealing again now.

“Um...uh I wondered if it would be ok if I called you some time?”

Rhett felt his voice break like he was in high school again. He was mortified and also relieved. Whatever happened next, he was taking his shot.

Rhett watched in slow motion as the other man's eyes flitted up to his. A lopsided grin appeared on his face, Rhett could see a couple sharp bottom teeth, this was a new smile Rhett had never seen before.

The blue eyes twinkled, and Rhett felt himself smiling too “now Rhett, just so we are clear, would you be calling for medical advice or...something else?”

Rhett felt like his chest might actually explode. “Definitely—for sure something else. If that’s ok.”

Dr Neal was about to say something else, when the cashier interrupted them with Dr Neal’s total. Rhett watched as shaky hands pulled out his card, completed the transaction. The other man stood at the end of the register, waiting as Rhett’s items were rung up.

_ He’s waiting for me. He likes me...he wants this. _

Rhett couldn’t help but beam in pleasure. He had to enter his PIN three separate times, and Rhett was sure his blush was going to melt his face off, but finally the two men were able to walk silently out to the parking lot, Rhett led the way to his car.

As the doctor helped Rhett load his groceries into the back of his car, he said “I’d really like to talk more, Rhett, to get to know you…”

Rhett bounced absentmindedly on his heels, “I’d like that too. C-can I get your number? Or should I use the one I have?”

Rhett pulled out his phone, and the other man put his hand out for it. Rhett took the moment to admire his salt and pepper hair, his long graceful fingers. when the doctor handed his phone back, Rhett took a look at the contact.

“Link?”

“Yeah. It’s short for Lincoln.”

“I like that. I like that a lot.”

Link chewed on his lip a bit as he smiled at Rhett. “That’s good to hear, Rhett.”

Rhett felt like he could just stand and stare forever, but June was getting more wiggly, so Rhett said “I’m really glad we ran into you today.”

“Me too, Rhett, really glad. I’ll talk to you later.”

Rhett smiled as Link turned and walked to his own car “you better believe it”

Rhett tried really hard to resist texting Link right away. He didn’t want to look too thirsty, and he also didn’t want to overwhelm him. Fortunately, June fell asleep and Rhett got an especially sweet picture of the two of them and Rhett couldn’t resist sharing it.

They texted most evenings for a week, until Rhett invited Link to a walk in the park. He really wanted to see Link a lot more, but he had June, and no matter how smitten he was with Link, she was first priority. He needed to take it slow.

Their first date in the park was only awkward for a few minutes. With June in the stroller the two men talked, shared about their childhoods, found quite a few common loves in music and activities like off roading, camping and going to concerts. Rhett was fascinated by Links experiences in medical school, working at hospitals and in emergency rooms. 

Link watched and smiled as Rhett discussed his love of basketball and golf. Link hoped Rhett couldn’t tell he was distracted by the idea of Rhett in a basketball jersey like a creep.

They sat for a bit, and Link got to hold and cuddle baby June. Link knew he was falling fast. Rhett represented so much of what he wanted; family, stability and warmth. Rhett watched the natural way that Link cradled the infant and knew he was in trouble; they looked natural together. Rhett wanted this to be his life forever. 

When Rhett had to leave and get June home, he couldn’t resist setting their next date, he invited Link over to his place. They could have dinner and maybe watch a movie after June went to bed. Rhett thought his heart was going to pound out of his chest when Link smiled and said “of course, I’d love that.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is basically just unadulterated fluff from here on out y’all. There’s smut because I just can’t help myself but it’s so much sweetness. I kept trying to come up with conflict and plot twists but it just wasn’t happening. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Link—

Link was able to focus at work, but basically any other time, he’d catch himself daydreaming. He imagined trips with Rhett and June, late mornings in bed, watching June grow up. He was smitten and their regular texts made Link feel like he wasn’t alone in that. Rhett’s messages good morning always made him smile, and he felt good when he could distract Rhett from some stress or worry that they talked about.

Link was getting dressed for his date at Rhett’s house. He dressed in a simple gray shirt and jeans, casual enough, but he knew the color brought out his eyes, and it stretched across his shoulders and chest in a pleasant way. 

Link brought a bottle of wine, which Rhett accepted with a smile. June, as she often was, was wrapped against Rhett’s chest kicking and smiling. After greeting Rhett, Link leaned forward to coo at and pet June, inhaling Rhett’s intoxicating scent.

“I made dinner, it’s just about ready, if you want to join me in the kitchen!”

“Oh it smells great in here, Rhett!”

“Why thank you, Link!”

Link followed Rhett into the kitchen and watched as Rhett finished up the food. At the stove, Rhett was careful to stand sideways to keep June away from the heat, but when he picked up baby safe things; lettuce, a plastic bottle of spices, he would let her touch, keeping her excited and engaged and happy while he worked.

Link couldn't help but smile.

“You’ve got a good system worked out here, you’re like an old pro, Rhett.”

Rhett blushed. “I just hate to have her sitting by herself while I’m doing stuff like this, and I keep reading about how much they’re learning even at this age, and sometimes she’ll just fall asleep and I’ll just lay in the recliner and nap along with her. I love it so much, Link.”

The two men smiled at each other for a moment “but actually,” Rhett said “I want to plate up the hot stuff, it’s easier if I can use both arms, do you mind holding her?”

Link hopped up quickly, arms out “not at all, Rhett! Come visit me baby June!”

Rhett unwrapped the sling once Link had his hands on the baby. He took a moment to appreciate how Link looked holding her, and then went back to getting their dinner ready.

They ate, handing June back and forth so everyone could eat. The conversation was easy, and Link couldn’t help but feel they'd known each other for longer than the few months they’d actually been in each other’s lives.

Rhett was already practiced in riling Link up, gently teasing him or disagreeing on small points. Link had quickly learned what made Rhett laugh, exaggerating his reactions and doing silly voices.

They shared a love of country music and movies and Link couldn’t help but make lists of things he wanted to experience with Rhett.

After sitting at the table for a while, Rhett noticed June nodding off in Link’s arms, and stood up “I’ll put her down, if you’re still up for a movie or something?”

Link’s eyes sparkled “of course! I’d love that.” He stood and handed the baby to Rhett “I’ll get started on clean up.”

“No no! Please just relax, I’ll take care of the dishes.”

“Don’t be silly. Doing the dishes  _ is _ relaxing for me. And you’ll learn soon I cannot cook a thing, so doing dishes is one of the few things I can do right in the kitchen.”

Link’s exaggerated wink made Rhett blush, so he thanked Link and made his way upstairs.

Link got the dishes clean and leftovers packed away. Link secretly wished he could clean and organize the fridge, but knew that was crazy, so instead he wandered into the living room to look at Rhett’s books.

Rhett came down and found Link flipping through a coffee table book about sailing.

“Apparently my ancestors were on the water, it’s what my name means.”

Link gave an appreciative nod and Rhett gestured for him to have a seat on the couch while Rhett got the movie started.

Link found himself sitting rigidly on the couch. He wanted to move closer, wanted, in fact to ignore the movie completely and wrap himself around Rhett like a boa constrictor, but he didn’t think that’s where Rhett was yet.

They watched the movie, well, they stared at the screen but Link wasn’t the only one overthinking their proximity. Rhett wanted to be close to Link, wanted to see if his hair was as soft as it looked, wanted to feel those shaky hands on him.

They managed to subtly edge themselves close enough that their knees were touching, and Link could feel the warmth of Rhett’s body. It was thrilling and pulled all of Link’s focus until he realized he was just watching Rhett watch the screen. Link didn’t think he’d been caught yet, but he couldn’t help himself.

“I’d like to kiss you, Rhett”

Link was surprised by his own whisper, but Rhett’s eyes zipped to his, and he replied just as quietly “I wish you would.”

Link gasped, and leaned over. As he moved himself towards Rhett, he noticed the other places their bodies were touching; Rhett’s side, just a little bit soft, his arm, which was long but surprisingly firm. He watched as Rhett’s eyes moved from Link’s lips to his eyes.

When Link finally brought their mouths together, it was soft, gentle. Link kept his tongue in his mouth and just drew Rhett’s bottom lip into his a little. Rhett’s moan of pleasure set off a storm in Link’s belly.

He pulled back a little, and smiled as Rhett opened his eyes again.

“I like the way your beard feels. I’ve never experienced that before.”

Rhett smiled “yeah? That’s good.”

Rhett leaned and claimed another kiss, this one a little more firm, but still restrained.

The two men shifted so Link was leaning into Rhett under one arm, Link’s head leaning onto Rhett’s shoulder.

Link fell asleep at some point, and Rhett enjoyed feeling the smaller man breathe against him, holding him close until the end of the movie. Link awoke to the ending credits.

When Rhett walked Link to the front door, he leaned down for one more kiss. 

“I really enjoyed myself Link, thank you for coming.”

“I got fed, a good nap? Are you kidding? The pleasure was all mine. And the company was alright too. I hope we can do it again soon.”

Link could feel Rhett’s eyes on him as he walked to his car. Link unabashedly wiggled his butt for good measure.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have another date! More feelings! Just a touch more smut ;)

Rhett—

Rhett awoke with a gasp. He shuddered a little from the pleasure leftover from the dream he was having, visions of salt and pepper hair and broad shoulders making him shift his hips a little. He realized that there was wetness in his briefs. He hadn’t had a proper wet dream in years, decades maybe, and that was a good one.

He rolled over to check that June was still asleep in her bassinet, and she was. So he scooted out of bed to clean himself up. It was still dark, too early to be awake.

Rhett was looking forward to his day, though. After work, he and Link had another date planned. They had been texting and talking every day, now, growing closer and closer as time went on and they shared their hopes and plans.

Link was going to bring over food from his favorite BBQ restaurant, and they were going to spend some more time together. Rhett was planning on more kisses.

He couldn’t help but daydream at work, about the evening, about a future with Link. He had talked to his mother and she was planning on coming to stay for a few weeks to help him out and meet baby June, Rhett wondered if it wasn’t too early for a weekend away, but he was certainly angling for at least a night at Link’s.

The food was delicious, and after Rhett had put June down for the night, they found themselves on the couch again. They were seated a couple feet apart, angled so their knees were touching, more or less facing each other.

“Thanks for bringing dinner. It was great.” Rhett broke the silence.

“You’re welcome, no problem.”

Rhett wondered why the silence was so heavy. He thought maybe that words felt more important than normal; he wanted to say the right things. He also really wanted to kiss Link again.

They’d had an awkward dance/hug thing when Link arrived because his arms were full of food, and Rhett kissed Link on the cheek, but now he was nervous, and overthinking it.

“So...have a good day at work?”

“Yeah. Yeah. Told a lady she was having triplets...her partner fainted dead away.”

Link’s laugh was adorable, and Rhett joined in, and they were able to get the conversation going from there. 

In a moment of lull, Rhett decided he’d get it over with.

“So my mom is coming in a couple weeks. She’s going to stay and meet June and help out.”

“Oh man, that sounds great! That’ll be sweet.”

“Yeah. Our relationship has gotten better since June was born. She’s already obsessed, so I think it will be good.”

“It’ll give you a chance for a break, huh…”

Rhett looked up to meet Link’s eyes, the blue pools sparkling and bright.

“Yeah, yeah I think so...if only I had something to do with some alone time…”

Rhett smiled a little, and felt Link’s socked foot tap at his ankle, Rhett responded in a small game of footsie that got his heart racing far more than it should have.

“What uh, what sort of thing would uh, would you do with alone time?”

“Maybe go out for a meal, see some music… wear a shirt for 2 hours without getting spit up on it?”

Link’s peals of laughter were addictive for Rhett. He just wanted Link to make more sounds for him, wanted to know what else would make him laugh.

“Well”. Once Link stopped laughing, he leaned in and rested his hand on Rhett’s. “Would you do me the honor of going to dinner with me?”

Rhett felt his face flush.

“Yeah, I’d like that a lot, Link.”

Link shifted and leaned in closer, his lips finding Rhett’s easily. Rhett found that his hand moved up to cradle Link’s jawline, keeping him there so that Rhett could open his mouth, tease at Link’s lips with his tongue. Rhett could feel Link’s smile against his lips. And he felt Link’s hands come up to grasp at his shirt. Link shifted in his seat on the couch, one leg curled up under him the other draped across Rhett’s legs.

Rhett had to break the kiss, gasp a few breaths and drank in the sight of the doctor next to him. Link’s lips and cheeks were flushed, his hands still resting on Rhett’s chest.

Rhett dove in again, this time deepening the kiss. Rhett felt grounded and focused on the kiss. When he might usually be worried about what to do with his arms, whether or not his lips were dry or his breath was bad, this kiss with Link felt natural, and right. They moved instinctively together, nibbling, licking. Sometimes Link would gasp or moan, and Rhett could feel it in his stomach. Link allowed his hands to roam, his fingertips migrating up Rhett’s neck into his beard, Rhett hummed and growled at the sensations.

Link was the next to break the kiss, resting his forehead against Rhett’s, breathing a little heavier than usual. “Wow, Rhett.”

“Yeah”

Link opened his eyes and met Rhett’s gaze.

“You know, I thought you were cute the minute I saw you in my office.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. And I really—I really like you Rhett. I’m...I’m all in. You and June. I’m here if you are.”

Rhett felt tears prickle at his eyes. He realized that his hands had found Link’s, their fingers interlaced together. Rhett felt secure and warm.

“I...I want this Link. I want you.”

Link surged forward. Joining their mouths again, breathing each other in.

“Link, is...is it ok if we go slow? I really really like you and—you’re amazing, like really beautiful but we only get to do this for the first time once, I want to savor it, want to take our time.”

Link looked flushed and half-wrecked, his glasses askew from their making out. Link smiled his crooked smile and nodded.

They kissed and touched until they couldn’t anymore, not without needing more, and they reluctantly untangled from each other. Rhett sent Link home with one final kiss and a wish for him to have sweet dreams. Link smiled all the way home.

Link—

Link couldn’t go to sleep without coming. The memories of Rhett’s lips, his hands, his growls, Link had been mostly hard much of the time they were touching each other, and now he was aching for release.

Link imagined that he had pressed Rhett down into the couch. He imagined hovering over him, admiring the shape of him, of his chest, the warmth of his skin. As Link slowly stroked his cock with one hand he used the other to lightly run his fingers across his chest, over his nipples, making himself moan and rock his hips into his hand.

Link imagined taking Rhett’s cock into his mouth, greedily sucking on and licking on the head of his dick. Link knew now, the growls and hums that came out of the bigger man, and Link imagined taking Rhett as deep as he could, lapping at his balls, holding tightly to Rhett’s legs to ground himself.

Link’s hand moved quickly over his cock, remembering the feel of Rhett’s tongue, the taste of him, the feel of his hands on Link.

Link arched up into his fist as he came, did his best to catch his mess, and cleaned himself up with tissues next to his bed.

Sated and completely exhausted now, Link fell asleep with a smile on his face.

  
  
  


Link was excited to take Rhett out, and was infatuated with the idea of making each experience together special. Link had never felt about anyone the way he felt about Rhett; he had never had any real serious relationships, the ones he’d had were marked with anxiety and uncertainty; did the other person like him? Did he even really like them? Were they actually interested or did they just want to fuck him? Were they trustworthy?

Link knew all the answers to these questions. Rhett had made it clear he was interested and invested. Their chemistry was amazing and Link felt like he could trust Rhett implicitly; he knew he was kind, responsible and honest.

Link had gathered that Rhett had not had an easy life; his last relationship seemed pretty rocky, and it sounded like Rhett’s parents’ interest in his life was very new, with June’s birth. Link was desperate to spoil Rhett, wanted to give him better memories, make his life easier than it had been.

Link did some thorough research, made a list of restaurants that seemed to offer the ambience he wanted for their first date out of the house, the first date by which Link planned to sweep Rhett off his feet and into Link’s arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet mama Di, and Link takes Rhett on their very first out of the house date ☺️😌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind comments and encouragement! I’m so glad you’re enjoying the fluff and sweetness, I know I need some of it these days, and I’m so happy to share with all of you.

Rhett—

Mama Di had arrived a few days earlier. Rhett had been nervous, anticipating the visit since his relationship with his mother had been tense and superficial for over a decade. The pictures Rhett had sent of June had done a lot to warm their conversation, and now that Mama Di was here, able to squeeze and love on the giggling infant, Rhett felt better. The ride back from the airport was only awkward for a few moments, until the conversation became focused on how June was sleeping, eating, how Rhett was coping with parenthood.

Rhett was fixing them lunch, June and Mama Di were on the couch, the baby happily playing with the appliqué flowers on Mama Di’s shirt.

Rhett had a few minutes to text Link. They texted every day now, and waking up to sweet words was putting Rhett in a good mood every day. Their date was planned for the following evening. 

Rhett had been nervous about bringing Link up to his mother, worrying about igniting her judgment, hoping it wouldn’t mean a backslide in their closeness. Mama Di turned out to be excited for him. She commented on how much Rhett smiled when he talked about Link, when he got messages from him.

“I mean this is a big year for me, I get a grand baby  _ and _ my son starts dating a doctor? It’s every mother’s dream.”

Rhett opened his texting app and sent a message to Link;

R: Here’s June’s OOTD

<picture>

R: I swear my mama is up nights planning these getups

L: Oh my gosh!!

L: So precious! 

L: so...accessorized lol

R: haha yeah. The head band lasted less than five minutes and I think she’s down to one sock, but we are stain free last I checked.

L: celebrate the small victories!

R: I’m really looking forward to tomorrow, Link

L: me too, Rhett. I hope you like the restaurant

R: will they have food?

L: lol yes

R: then I will be a very happy man. You being there will be the cherry on top

Rhett smiled at the blushing emoji Link returned, and put his phone back in his pocket, bringing the plates of food into the table. 

“Lunch is ready mama!”

  
  


Link—

Link checked his reflection once more in his visor mirror. Assuring himself there was no food in his teeth or wildly out of place hairs, he climbed out of his car and walked up to Rhett’s apartment. The butterflies in his stomach were making sickening swoops and he felt like his heart was trying to leap out of his chest. He tried to remind himself that this was Rhett, the sweetest man in existence, his nerves were ridiculous, but Link was also slightly worried about meeting Diane.

He mustered his courage and knocked on the door. After just a few moments, the door swung open.

Link was surprised to have to angle his neck down to meet the eyes of an average sized woman, her dyed hair in a practical, short cut. She had similar cheek bones to Rhett and the same mischievous smile. She was cradling baby June in her arms.

“You must be Link!”

Link smiled and nodded “ma’am?”

“Call me Di, Link, so nice to meet you! Come on in. Rhett is still putting on his face, please have a seat.”

Link nodded deferentially and continued to smile. 

“It smells good in here, Di, you baking something?”

“Oh! Thank you baby. Yeah I’m making a cinnamon loaf for Rhett. Been trying to get some calories in him, with all the breastfeedin’ he needs to keep his energy up, you know.”

Link laughed. “That’s true! It smells amazing.”

“Well if you two boys want to enjoy some this evening, if you aren’t out too late, help yourself.” Diane gave a cheeky wink, continuing to bounce and rock on her feet.

Link heard a creak on the stairs, and he turned to see Rhett coming down the stairs. He was dressed in brown boots, navy blue pants that were fitted and accentuated impossibly long legs, and a maroon button up, colors of tan and blue variegating subtly throughout. It made Rhett look warm, brought out the gold in his hair and Link found that he was gaping at him.

Rhett smiled and Link pulled it together to stand up and greet him. Rhett planted a chaste kiss on Link’s lips as the two clasped hands. “You look amazing” Link whispered softly. Rhett surveyed the room to establish that Mama Di had conveniently scurried off to check her bread, so he could pull Link in to a deeper kiss, his hands sliding up Link’s arms onto his face.

Link was dressed in black pants with a grey button up, the expensive cloth soft and bright. It brought out the icy blue of his eyes and the silver in his hair. “You look gorgeous, Link.”

Link smiled and pulled out of the kiss “I feel like I should have a corsage, ask your mother to take a picture of us by the stairs.” The two men laughed loudly. Rhett led Link by the hand into the kitchen.

“We’re heading out mama. There’s three bottles in the fridge, I’ll keep my cell phone on, call or text if you need anything.”

“You got it baby, don’t worry about us, we’ll be havin a girl’s night, gabbing and doin our nails.”

Diane laughed and Rhett chuckled back at her, leaning down to kiss baby June before turning and leading Link outside by the hand. Rhet stopped to shut his front door and make sure it was locked, then pulled Link into a kiss. The kiss was soft, teasing and full of promise. It made Link twitch in his slacks, his cheeks warming.

The restaurant was lovely, and Link watched adoringly as Rhett’s eyes twinkled when his surf and turf was brought to the table. Link watched in amazement as Rhett tucked in, eating more than Link’s ever seen anyone eat. Rhett giggled and teased as Link discussed his food aversions. Once their plates were cleared their hands joined in the middle of the table. 

“I’ve had such a good time, Link. Thanks for takin me out like this.”

“It’s absolutely my pleasure, Rhett.”

“I really enjoy spending time with you.”

Link sighed happily and rubbed his thumbs along Rhett’s knuckles. “I hope it’s the beginning of much more time.”

Rhett averted his eyes, his blush barely visible in the candlelight “I um...are you taking me home?”

Link bit his lip “you mentioned wanting some time...if that’s still the case, I’d love to take you to my place. I’ll take you home after—uh, whenever you want.”

Rhett nodded, unable to pull his gaze from the face in front of him. Link smiled and squeezed Rhett’s hands, then focused on getting the check so they could leave.

Conversation was easy in the car, both men full and relaxed. Link shared stories from med school, Rhett sharing some of his memories from college, the engineering department filled with enough quirky, rigid young adults for some truly ridiculous hi jinx.

Link parked his car, heart fluttering. He was anticipating being close to Rhett, in the way he’d been thinking about for months now. He felt like his throat was dry, and his hands were shaking. He tried to clench his fists to manage that. When he circled the car, however, to find Rhett waiting for him, his eyes shining and cheeks rounded above his beard, Links worries dissipated, he was just excited to spend time with Rhett, trusted that they would enjoy each other.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS JUST SMUT!  
> The boys enjoy the evening after their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh you guys this fic has over a thousand hits, the first of my fics to reach that mark! I’m so happy that you are enjoying reading this! 💜💜💜💜💜  
> I appreciate you all so much!!

Rhett—

Links apartment was nice.  _ Really _ nice, the furniture was clean and classic in design. It smelled a little bit like coffee but mostly like Link, in the best way. Link took Rhett’s jacket and encouraged him to have a seat on the dark leather sofa.

“Can I get you wine? Water? Beer?”

“I’ll have a beer. I’ll have to pump and dump anyway, may as well live it up.”

Rhett could hear Link’s laugh from the kitchen. Rhett was admiring the art on Link’s walls, sparse and bold when Link made his way back to the sofa, two beers in one hand, two glasses of water in the other “gotta stay hydrated” he whispered.

Rhett looked up and locked eyes with Link, suddenly struck by how ridiculous it was that he wasn’t touching him right  _ now _ .

Link set down the beverages, and made to have a seat on the couch, when Rhett reached for him. Rhett caught Link by the lapels, meeting his lips in a kiss, deep and sweet. Rhett kept hold of Link’s shirt, and leaned back slowly. 

Link steadied himself with his hands, one on the back of the sofa, the other on the seat, making sure he didn’t fall. Rhett laid back on the couch, Link now hovering over him. “Is this ok?” Rhett asked, voice quiet and unsure. Link’s eyes devoured the length of Rhett, spread out under him, swallowing audibly and nodded “you ok?”

Link laid himself between Rhett’s knees, stretched out on Rhett’s expansive chest so their mouths could connect again.

Rhett thought he had enjoyed kissing Link before, but feeling the weight of him, feeling the vibrations through his chest of his hums and sighs was something else all together. Rhett fished his hands under Link’s shirt, his warm skin smooth and pleasant. When Link used his teeth to gently nibble at Rhett’s lip, he whined and squeezed at Link’s side.

Link twitched and giggled in response, then took Rhett’s hand and pinned it to the pillow under Rhett’s head. Rhett gasped and found Link’s eyes, the desire he found there made Rhett swell in his pants, he half heartedly struggled against the grip, Link smiled and returned his lips to Rhett’s skin, this time under his jaw.

Rhett felt like he was on fire; flushed and responsive to Link’s touch, he wanted Link’s long fingers everywhere. Rhett found that his hips were moving, grinding against Link’s thigh, chasing the pressure and pleasure there. He could feel Link’s arousal too, against his hip, and he angled his hip to offer Link some extra pressure. He was gratified by the moan Link let into his collarbone.

Link bit down gently, until Rhett hissed, then licked and sucked, leaving a small red mark that he kissed before lifting his head to find Rhett’s mouth again.

“We’re going slow, right babe?” Link’s voice was deep and husky with want. Rhett almost apologized, almost went back on what he said he wanted, but before he could, Link asked “is it ok if I put my mouth on you?”

Rhett felt his cock twitch, his hips moving involuntarily “mmmmmmyes, that- that sounds good.”

Link smiled, kissed Rhett sweetly, without tongue this time, and then returned to kissing and licking at Rhett’s neck as he shifted his knees so he could use both hands to work the buttons on Rhett’s shirt open. 

As he revealed skin Link left a line of licks and kisses, using his nose to nuzzle into the hair at Rhett’s chest, down his belly. When Link got the shirt all the way open, he sat up to admire Rhett’s naked chest. 

Rhett didn’t expect the intensity of the blue gaze. Those eyes that could be so sweet and kind, burned for him now. Rhett hadn't been naked for anyone since Chris, and so much had happened to his body since then. He thought of his round, softened belly, his modest breasts and averted his eyes from Link, drew his hands around his middle absentmindedly. Link stopped his hands, and when Rhett met Link’s eyes they were soft and kind now.

“Baby. You’re so beautiful. I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

Rhett blushed at the pet name, and reached up for Link again, seeking a reassuring kiss, receiving one full of desire and heat.

Link put his hands on Rhett’s breasts, his nipples had been so sensitive since his second trimester, and the gentle squeezes made Rhett gasp and rock his hips. Link replaced his fingers with his lips, using his tongue to tease and play with the sensitive nubs.

After making Rhett squirm for a bit, Link made his way down Rhett’s belly, squeezing, licking and biting the flesh he found. 

At this point Rhett felt like he was losing his mind. He could feel the wet spot in his briefs, was achingly hard and had been for so long. When Link finally made it to his pants, and the button popped open Rhett thought he could cry. From his crouched position Link looked up and rubbed the shape of Rhett’s cock through his jeans, Rhett let out a whine.

“Please, please Link.”

Link finally showed mercy and released Rhett’s erection from his pants, Rhett sighed at the relief. Link wasted no time in taking Rhett’s head into his mouth, suckling and enjoying the velvety soft texture of Rhett’s cock with his tongue.

Rhett shoved a pillow under his head so he could enjoy watching Link take him in his mouth. Link’s salt and pepper hair was falling over his forehead, sticking up everywhere. His lips were pink and shiny. Rhett gasped and moaned as Link took most of Rhett into his mouth, stroking Rhett at his base.

Rhett did his best to not allow his eyes to roll back in his head, though he came close. He had never experienced anyone giving him head like this. Link seemed to enjoy this, completely and genuinely. Rhett’s previous partners had given him head before, but so often it felt obligatory, or rushed in order to get to the next thing, but not this, not now.

“Oh fuck, oh Link. Oh wow...I can’t—this” Rhett was babbling, and Link smiled and raised an eyebrow. He pulled off of Rhett with a pop and a string of saliva connected his mouth to his cock that Rhett thought was the hottest thing he’d ever seen before and said with a smile “you cum any time you want baby.”

As Link returned Rhett’s cock to his mouth, Rhett noticed he snaked one of his hands down his own pants to take himself in hand. Link doubled down on his suction, cheeks hollowed out around Rhett’s length. Rhett watched as Link’s narrow ass bobbed and moved as he chased his pleasure.

Rhett threw his head back as his orgasm hit him, desperately grasping onto the couch cushion as his body convulsed in ecstasy. 

After a moment Rhett became aware of the lack of Link’s warmth and weight on him, and he hated it. He heard a faucet and water somewhere else in the apartment, and soon Link returned, a wash cloth in hand. 

He smiled at Rhett “how you feelin’, big man?” Link asked with a wink.

“Oh man, Link, that was incredible.”

Link knelt at Rhett’s hips and wiped the cum and saliva that had gathered at Rhett’s stomach.

“Did, did you...?” Rhett asked

“Oh yeah. You have a good cock, Rhett, I enjoyed myself a lot.”

“Yeah? Well I’m going to have to return the favor some time soon.”

Their messes cleaned up, Link laid next to Rhett on the couch. He fit perfectly under Rhett’s shoulder.

“I’m looking forward to that Rhett.”

Link kissed Rhett’s nose, and lay his head down on Rhett’s chest.

After a few moments of listening to each other’s breath, Rhett spoke up.

“I don’t know if this is too early, but—my mom is here for a few more weeks, and she would love to stay with baby June if, if you wanted to go away for a weekend somewhere...or something?”

Link lifted his head, sleepy and sated.

“Yeah? That sounds really perfect, Rhett.”

Link kissed Rhett, smiling as he did it.

“I should get you home before we fall asleep, huh?”

Rhett returned the kisses and then said “yeah, I guess.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has dinner with Rhett and Diane, and then the two start their weekend together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little more sweetness before tomorrow’s smutty chapter.  
> Enjoy!

Rhett—

Rhett was practically singing through the next week. Diane teased him a couple times when she caught him staring out a window, a lovesick smile on his face. He wasn’t comfortable sharing too much with Diane, but told her that the date went well, and then discussed the idea of the weekend “oh Rhett! I’d love to! Wow you guys are trucking along, aren't you? Only been dating a couple months, right baby?”

“Yeah mama, but I liked Link way before then. I’m trying to keep a level head? Not rush into anything? But I think it’s honestly too late…I’ve fallen for him.”

Diane had to dab at her eyes, and sniffled a little. “You know Rhett, it wasn’t easy for your father and I, at first. We had to adjust our thinking, and I know that means it wasn’t easy for you either. And I’m sorry for that. But all I want is for you to be happy, to be loved, and I think—I see why you like Link, see how you look at each other. I’m just happy for you, baby.”

Rhett was crying now too, he got up to retrieve a tissue box for the both of them. 

“You know, if you, if it would be ok, maybe Link can come over for dinner here, before y’all go on your trip? I’d love to get to know him a little better?”

Rhett felt sort of stuck in his chair. More time with Link was a very good thing, and he felt that Diane was being genuine; she was interested and being sweet , but what if it went wrong? What if she said something, or reacted to something?

He decided to take the leap. He was planning on Link being in his life for the long haul. That meant meeting parents and having family meals, even if they were awkward at first. Might as well get started.

“Ok mama, I’ll ask him. That would be nice.”

Diane was already off, talking about making him fried chicken and cobbler. Rhett smiled down at June, snuggled into his lap. He had gone from feeling alone, to feeling so full of love in his life. He kissed June on the head, inhaling the scent of her, and giggled at his mama.

Link—

Link was at work, busy as usual, when he got a text.

R: hey Link? Call me when you have time? It’s nothing bad ;)

Link smiled. He found he’d been smiling a lot, more than usual. His co-workers had noticed, and had asked him a couple times. He’d given vague generalizations, and they hadn’t pried further.

It was a couple hours later that Link was able to step away and call Rhett. The voice on the other line was thick and sleepy.

“Hello?”

“Oh Rhett, I woke you, I’m so sorry!”

“No no. I want to talk to you. I’m glad you woke me, plus I have to move the laundry along.”

“I like your sleepy voice, Rhett. It’s sexy.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah Rhett. I do. Can’t wait to hear more of it.”

Link could practically hear Rhett blushing through the phone. He couldn’t get over how adorable he was, he was ready to levy some more compliments at him, get him squirming, when Rhett seemed to remember there was a reason for the phone call.

“Hey! No distracting me with flirting. I wanted to ask you something. Would you be free for dinner this week? Mama wants to cook for you, wants to get to know you a little bit.”

Link let his mouth drop open. This was a big step, but he wasn’t nervous, he was excited. He had been looking for family, and here one was, ready and so perfect for him.

“That sounds amazing, Rhett. I’d love that.”

“Oh good. Wow. I hope you know there’s no pressure. If it’s too much or too soon. I could figure out an excuse.”

“No no babe. I want to. It sounds good.”

“Oh Link. It sounds so good when you call me that.”

“Babe? You like that?”

“Yeah. I really do. When you said it the other night...it was a really good date, is all I mean.”

Link smiled big. He was happy Rhett was happy, but also gratified that he’d found someone that seemed to suit him so well.

“It was a real good date, Rhett. The best, even. You know I was just thinking about how well we seem to fit.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. With other guys—this has been so good Link.”

The two discussed their days, and details for the dinner, before Link had to get back to work.

Link actually caught himself whistling a few times during the rest of his day.

  
  


Link picked up flowers and a bottle of wine on his way to Rhett’s for dinner. He’d gone a little lighter with his wardrobe this time, a white shirt and rich colored cardigan, meant to look more warm than devastatingly handsome, but when Rhett opened the door, he was still dumbstruck by the man in front of him.

Rhett was brought out of his reverie by June, strapped to Rhett’s front as usual, kicking and squealing.

“You look amazing, Link.”

Link leaned in to kiss him, lightly on the lips, mindful of the baby between them.

“You look gorgeous yourself, Rhett.” 

Rhett was wearing a bold black and white button up, a line drawn leaf pattern throughout. Link thought it brought out the storminess in his eyes.

“These are for you,” Link said, offering the flowers.

“You are too much,” Rhett said, but his cheeks were rounded as he sniffed them, eyes sparkling. He showed them to baby June who did her best to whack and grab at them.

“Come on in, mama’s in the kitchen.”

They made their way into the house, and Rhett announced their arrival as they entered the kitchen “Look who I found, mama. And look what he brought us.”

Diane turned from the stove and cooed at the flowers “well look at that! Aren’t those beautiful!”

Link smiled and lifted the wine in his hand “I brought this for you, Diane. It smells amazing in here!”

“Oh aren’t you too sweet! I needed to make sure you boys got some good home cookin. I made Rhett’s favorite! I hope you like fried chicken!”

Rhett busied himself putting the flowers in water, and placed the vase where it could be seen while they ate their dinner. Link helped to set the table and then took June as Rhett and Diane brought the food in off the stove.

Link was surprised at just how not awkward it was. Diane reminded him of his own mama, maybe a little less soft spoken, but she was sharp, and shared Rhett’s sarcasm. She asked about his upbringing, and about his job. Link was delighted to hear stories about Rhett growing up, his time as a basketball star in high school (“that record still stands to this day you know!”) and forays into photography and amateur filmmaking.

Link was polite, sure to compliment the food as much as possible until Diane blushed. 

Link was allowed to help with cleanup, while Rhett and Diane left to put baby June down for the night. Link was putting up the last of the dishes when he felt Rhett behind him, his arms wrapped around Link.

Link sighed and leaned back into his arms, the two men subtly rocking side to side. Link turned so he could get his arms around Rhett’s neck, pull him into a proper kiss.

“Been waiting to do that all night.” Rhett husked when they stopped to take a breath.

“Yeah. I’ve missed kissing you.”

Rhett smiled and joined their mouths again.

“Between work tomorrow and your mom bein’ here, I’m gonna get going, but next weekend? I’m gonna enjoy being able to fall asleep in your arms.”

Rhett growled, squeezed his arms a little around the man in them “that sounds amazing.” Rhett had his head resting in Link’s neck, breathed him in, savored the warmth of being in his arms.

Link quickly looked into the hallway to ensure Diane is still upstairs, then whispered into Rhett’s ear “I can’t wait to watch you come apart, scream my name, and  _ then  _ fall asleep in my arms.”

Rhett lifted his head to look into Link’s eyes, shiny with mischief, and Rhett couldn't help but kiss him again, deeply and with promise. Link’s legs became jelly, he leaned against the counter, in contact with Rhett from chest to ankle.

“Baby,” Link whispered when he was able to pull himself together again. “We better stop now, or your mamas gonna walk into a real compromising situation.”

Rhett laughed and put an exaggerated pout on, but the two men detangled. Rhett got Link a glass of water, then went upstairs to bring Diane down to say goodbye to Link.

“Thank you for everything Diane. It was real special to get to spend time with you.”

Diane blushed and leaned in to kiss Link on the cheek. “It was really my pleasure, I’m hoping we get to see more of you around these parts.”

Rhett and Link shared a smile at that, and Rhett and Diane waved to him from the door as Link pulled away in his car.

“I like that boy, Rhett.”

“Me too, mama. I got dibs.”

  
  


Rhett—

It took some convincing, but Link allowed Rhett to make the plans for the weekend. Rhett was learning that Link was...uncomfortable with surprises, and liked to know what to expect, preferred to be able to plan ahead. Rhett was usually happy to let someone else do all of that, but Rhett had something in mind; he wanted it to be special.

“But what if I don’t bring something important? What if I’m underdressed?”

Link was whining dramatically into the phone.

“I’m hoping to keep you underdressed as much as possible.” Rhett said in a deep, conspiratorial tone.

“You know what I mean!”

“I do, Link. We are going to the mountains, you know it gets cold at night. I promise we will have the basic necessities, I will not let you freeze or starve or go without brushing your teeth.”

The two men laughed, and Link teased some more before he said “I’m really looking forward to this, Rhett. No one’s ever planned a whole weekend for me.”

“Well I can't wait to be the first, darling. I’m looking forward to sharing it with you.”

The morning of their trip, Link brought his car to park at Rhett’s, so he could sneak in to see baby June a bit before they left. He’s not as much of a morning person as Rhett, but Rhett answering the door in a flannel with a mug of coffee for him in one hand and baby June in the other really helped.

Link gave a quick kiss to Rhett and another to June, who's happily wiggling in her father’s arms.

“Good morning! You excited?”

“I am,” Rhett says. “Daddy’s having a little separation anxiety, but it will be ok?”

Link could see the tears already shining in Rhett’s eyes, and he wrapped an arm around him, squeezed him in sympathy. “I can only imagine how hard this is Rhett. But if it gets to be too much, we can always come home.”

Rhett sniffed, but smiled. “Don’t be silly, I’ll be ok...I think. But it means a lot for you to say that.”

Link leaned up to kiss Rhett on his bearded jaw. “Where’s your luggage? I’ll pack the car.”

Diane made them a breakfast to take on the road, and some snacks. Link was able to get a little snuggling in with June while Rhett made sure he had everything they needed, but mostly Rhett held her close.

“Mama, you got the number to the place we’re staying at, cuz cell service is gonna suck. I put the number and address to our closest ER, God forbid. I know she’s in the best hands, I’m just a wreck.”

Diane waited until they’re at the door to take June from her daddy. “You call any time Rhett, but try and have a good time. You deserve a little R and R, right?”

Rhett nodded, took one more sniff and squeeze of June, and turned quickly to head to the car. Link was able to get in a quick “thanks so much Diane, see you in a couple days!” Before following after Rhett.

Rhett was crying softly at the car, keys held out to Link. “I think you need to get us started.” Link smiled and took the keys, wrapped Rhett tightly in a hug before opening the door, to help Rhett in.

The directions in the GPS, Link was able to hold Rhett’s hand once they’re on the highway.

“Wanna talk about it?” Link asks softly 

“It’s silly. I don’t know why I’m blubbering so much, this was my idea anyway!”

“It’s hard to be away from your baby, except when she’s at daycare she’s practically always in your arms, so this is a change!”

Rhett sniffed and leaned into Link to get both hands around his.

“I hope you’re a little excited, because I can turn this car around right now!”

Rhett laughed a little. “No Link, I want this. Want to have this time with you. Saying goodbye was the worst part, I’ll call mama when we stop to stretch our legs.

The drive into the mountains is only a few hours. They stopped once at a scenic overlook partway through to stretch their legs and switch places. Link made sure to get a selfie with the scenery in the background, and then snuggled into Rhett for a proper kiss.

“I’m so excited to get to do that whenever I want.” Link said into Rhett’s neck.

“Yeah. Let’s do lots of that.”

Link laughed and pushed Rhett away. “Lets get there so we can get back to neckin’!”

Both men laughed, and continued with the drive.

Rhett had to be careful, sneaking looks at Link as they pulled into the area where they’d be staying. It’s a campsite in a valley, with lodges and cabins or spaces for tents spread throughout the woods.

Rhett pulled into a little secluded cabin, and once he was parked, he’s able to fully enjoy Link taking in the surroundings.

“Is this it Rhett?!? It’s gorgeous!”

“Yeah”

“Look at these TREES! They’re HUGE!” Link has thrown open the door. “Wow the air is so fresh! And listen!”

Rhett tried to keep his giggles contained as Link listened to the birds and the trees in the wind.

Link practically shouted. “It’s so PEACEFUL!”

Rhett hopped out of the car too, and Link ran into his arms. “This is GREAT, baby! Thank you for bringing me here!”

“Let’s get inside, how does that sound?”

Link actually squealed, and Rhett had the thought of leaving their stuff in the car and taking him right there on the porch. Rhett was smitten with the joy in Link’s eyes, the way he expressed himself with all his limbs, wonder radiated from him; from his sweater to the skinny jeans that hugged his ass perfectly to his boots that look so big on him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Rhett growled. “I want to surround you in even more beauty ‘til my heart explodes.”

Link gasped and held Rhett’s face in his hands. “Rhett—“ 

Rhett kissed him deeply, and Link arched into him in response. Rhett’s half hard, could feel Link through his jeans as well.

Rhett pulled himself away, enjoyed the image of Link, flushed and desperate looking already as he made his way to the trunk.

“Let’s get settled.”

Though Link was handsy at first, he pretty quickly became focused on unpacking and getting his bearings.

The cabin was a small one room, with a kitchenette and king bed, a living room area with overstuffed furniture, a dining table and chairs against a window. The cabin had a porch with a swing and a rocking chair, and a small but warmly lit bathroom. 

Rhett watched in awe as Link unpacked; his suitcase meticulously organized. Every type of item had its own little pouch, so Link was able to commandeer one of the drawers in the dresser and take his toiletries into the bathroom. As he returned to find Rhett gawking, his own sloppily stuffed duffel bag still mostly full on the bed, he blushed and asked “what?”

“You’re amazing, is all.”

“I’ll go unpack the cooler and let you finish?”

“Ok, Link.”

When Rhett was finished, he looked up to find Link staring out of the window, the kitchen unpacked.

Rhett quietly approached him, wrapped his arms around Link and kissed him on the neck.

Link immediately melted back into him. Rhett was amazed at how quickly they had become like puzzle pieces. Standing like this felt perfect, and natural. “I was thinking,” Rhett started. “We eat the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches mama packed for us, then we go on a little hike while the sun is still up.”

“Mm, that sounds good.”

“And then we can come back here to watch the sunset and then...whatever we want?”

Link circled his hips a little, rubbing against Rhett in his jeans. Rhett wanted to rip Link’s clothes off and never leave the cabin, but part of him was also enjoying the wait, enjoying these moments of anticipation.

“I can’t wait to make memories here with you, Rhett


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! These two finally get to do what they’ve been wanting all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The culmination of this story, it’s mostly smut, with some feelings of course because I can’t help myself.
> 
> I hope you like it! I’ll post the epilogue tomorrow!
> 
> Thanks everyone for reading and commenting! I appreciate you!

Link—

The views on the hike were breathtaking. Link kept having to remind himself to stop, take everything in. He was also taking lots of pictures; pictures of the trees, of the sky, of the mountains around them, and of Rhett. Link thought Rhett was the most handsome man. He looked perfect in the woods. He carried the backpack with their waters and snacks, and he looked rugged in his flannel and beard. The sunlight caught his blonde hair perfectly, and Link kept finding himself staring.

They hiked up and down a small trail, wandering back to their cabin at dusk. Link was already enjoying the sounds of the insects and birds settling down for the night.

“There’s a lake not too far, we can drive down and walk around it, take a picnic, whatever we want!”

Link turned quickly when they were inside, with the door shut, Link couldn't wait any longer. He practically pounced on Rhett.

Rhett’s surprised laugh quickly turned into gasps and moans as Link’s hands were in his hair, one leg up around his hip, his need evident in his kisses. Rhett wrapped Link in his arms, guided them towards the bed as he shed his backpack and started pulling at Link’s sweater.

“God baby, I want you so bad” Link breathed into Rhett’s mouth.

“Yes, please!” Rhett gasped back as Link nibbled on his lip. 

Link was working diligently on unbuttoning Rhett’s shirt with shaky, desperate fingers. 

“Can we, can we shower? I feel gross.” Link was breathing heavily, Rhett nodded enthusiastically. The idea of Link, naked and wet and warm…

“You’re so fucking smart.”

Link laughed and pulled himself away “I’m going to have to focus to get these dang boots off.” He laughed and started to work on them. Rhett admired the curve of Link’s back, his muscles on his broad shoulders, the way his tanned skin was pleasantly dusted with hair.

Rhett had an easier time with his boots. He toed out of them and unfastened his pants, now shirtless, he wanted to wait and watch Link get naked before he fully undressed himself.

Link was finally free, he stood up quickly to get out of his pants and was stopped in his tracks at the sight of Rhett. The warmth of the light and the wood of the cabin suited him perfectly. Rhett’s unbelievably large torso and long legs, shiny a little with sweat and sun. Link gaped open-mouthed at him for a moment, then grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. He quickly turned on the water, then returned his attention to Rhett.

“Have I told you lately you’re gorgeous?”

Rhett smiled and nodded, pulling Link into another kiss as he pushed the jeans off of Link’s hips. Rhett stepped back, as Link finished getting naked.

“Fuck, Link. You’re beautiful.”

Rhett had never seen anyone like him before. Link’s cock was long, and Rhett twitched at the idea of being filled with him. Rhett drank in the vision of him greedily “you should be a painting.” Rhett said without thinking. Both men laughed, caught each other’s eyes. Link pushed insistently at Rhett’s pants, and as Rhett removed them, Link made sure the water was warm enough for them. 

Link drank in the sight of Rhett naked, finally. His thick cock hung from a thatch of light brown hair, under a small, soft belly and perfectly shaped chest.

“You make my mouth water, Rhett.”

Rhett had almost begun to feel bashful until Link spoke. His eyes were dark and he looked at Rhett hungrily.

Link pulled Rhett into the shower by the hand. The two men took turns exploring the other’s body between kisses, soap offering lubricant for hands to squeeze and rub and feel. The shower walls echoed and vibrated with their pleasure, and once the soap had been rinsed from both men, Link pulled Rhett to him.

“I have to, I gotta cum baby, you feel so good.”

Rhett took Link deeply with a kiss, as he shifted their hips together, took both of them in hand.

Link was as loud as Rhett hoped he’d be, sighing and moaning and shouting “yes!” When Rhett swiped his thumb over Link’s head, or when he squeezed at their bases just right. Rhett’s other hand was on Links ass where he could feel Link rut his hips, clench his muscles and rub against Rhett. 

Both men watched the space between their bodies, Link noticed that his cock was a little more purple where Rhett’s was pink. He couldn’t hold himself back anymore and threw his head back as he came. 

Between the sound of Link’s release and the slippery warmth it provided his ministrations, Rhett was not far behind, his orgasm coming with growls and grunts. Link leaned against the tile wall and held Rhett through his orgasm. 

They were running out of hot water now, so Link rinsed a zoned out Rhett off, as well as himself, and turned off the shower. They toweled off, and padded to the bed.

Link crawled in, opened his arms for Rhett to follow, and as their limbs intertwined perfectly, Link had a thought of just how happy he felt.

They napped, cocooned in each other’s warmth and listening to the others heart beats. Link awoke to the sound of Rhett’s stomach growling.

Rhett was laying on his back, Link draped over him, head on his chest. Rhett had a hand on Link’s back, the other on top of Link's hand.

“Hey beautiful”. Rhett said as Link shifted

Link stretched luxuriously “oh my god, Rhett, you’re incredible.”

“I was just thinking the same thing.” Rhett said through a smile.

“What do you think about some dinner?”

“Hmmmmmm yeah. That would be nice. Gotta keep your strength up.” Link smiled wickedly and kissed Rhett on the mouth.

“Believe it or not there are a couple places in a nearby town that deliver here. How does pizza sound?”

“Amazing.”

Once Link found the menus, he ordered while Rhett called Diane. It was only 8, so he was still able to hear June coo and giggle over the phone. Rhett told his mom about the cabin and the hike and the views. As he watched Link move around the cabin completely naked, setting the table, grabbing beers. 

He hung up the phone, and crooked a finger at Link.

“Hey you.” He said. Link arched an eyebrow at the change of his tone from his phone call. His voice now was deeper, rich like honey.

“Who, me?” Link asked coyly as he brought the beers to where Rhett was sitting in the recliner. At this angle, Link’s hardening cock was at the perfect height for Rhett. He reached around to grab Link’s tiny, round ass and pulled him in, taking his cock in the other hand.

“How long is that pizza gonna take?”

“30-45 minutes.”

“Well. That’s not enough time for what I  _ really  _ want, but I have another idea.”

Rhett’s strokes were making it hard to focus on speaking for Link

“Yeah? What’s that?” Link’s eyebrows were arched up, the beers in his hands forgotten, his hips pushed forward so Rhett could easily access all of him.

Rhett didn’t answer, instead he drew Link’s cock into his mouth. He was gentle at first, exploring, and enjoying the taste and texture of him. Link set the beers down on the table next to the recliner so he could weave his hands through Rhett’s curls.

“Oh fuck, oh God Rhett you’re so good.”

Rhett worked some of Link’s long dick into his mouth, then pulled off so he could take one of Link’s balls into his mouth, gently stroking him. Rhett kissed and bit at Link’s thighs intermittently, before he returned to Link’s sack, and then tried to get more of Link down his throat.

The barrage of sensations was incredible. Link couldn’t predict what Rhett would do next, so each new feeling was a thrill and a surprise. Drawn to be as close as possible to his source of pleasure, Link knelt on the recliner legs, allowing Rhett to take one hand, wet two fingers, and reach around to massage Link’s asshole.

“Oh SHIT Rhett!”

Link looked down, and Rhett was smiling up at him. He was trying to work Link down his throat, his eyes shining with tears. Link could feel the bristles of Rhett’s mustache close to the base of his cock.

“You’re so good, so so good”

Soon Rhett had most of one finger into Link, massaging and pumping, and when Rhett found Link’s prostate, the jolt of pleasure made Link’s hips move, made him cry out.

Rhett backed off, took a breath. Link was obsessed with how full Rhett’s lips looked, pink and wet from being around Link’s cock.

“You’re incredible, Rhett.”

“You’re perfect, Link.”

Rhett took Link back in his mouth, a determined look on his face. He coordinated the movements of his fingers and his tongue, and Link couldn’t stop his orgasm if he’d wanted to. 

“Shit! Baby! I’m coming!!”

Rhett held him in place, milking his release from him until Link hissed and pulled back. He crumpled to a pile on Rhett’s lap, both men breathing heavily. 

Link had the thought that he should help Rhett with the erection he could feel against his leg, but his body was like jelly, soft and warm, and as Rhett petted Link’s back, he sighed and snuggled in closer. “Imma get that for you later.”

  
  


The pizza arrived within a few minutes, and Link answered the door in his robe, and then the two men stared at each other dreamily as they enjoyed the mediocre meal.

“This is perfect.” Rhett said between mouthfuls.

“Yeah. Nothings ever been so good. But I think that’s cuz you wore me out.”

Rhett laughed and wiggled his eyebrows “oh yeah? Are you down for the night?”

Link laughed “abso-fucking-lutely not, baby doll. I owe you one, and I like to pay my debts.”

Rhett bit his lip, rocked in his chair a little.

“Is that so?”

“Oh yes, Rhett.”

Link took a long swig of his beer, never losing eye contact.

Rhett was already almost entirely hard under the intensity of Link’s gaze, his usually bright eyes dark and beautiful.

“I’m uh—ok. Yes please”

Link burst into laughter, as did Rhett. Link stood, his last bites of pizza now completely uninteresting.

Rhett stood as well, and Link took him by the shoulders, kissed him deeply. Link guided Rhett to the bed, gently encouraged him to sit down.

Link left his hand on Rhett’s shoulder, rubbing and squeezing at the muscles there.

“Can I make love to you, Rhett?”

Rhett thought his heart would stop. He did not expect Link to phrase it like that. The romantic in him couldn’t help but celebrate.

“Please.”

Link reached over to the bedside table, and produced a small bottle of lube, and some condoms. Rhett felt himself relax already. He felt taken care of, and safe. “I can’t wait to feel you, Link.”

Link kissed him again, then motioned for him to lay back. Link helped Rhett shift so Rhett was on the bed, and Link had room to kneel between his legs. Rhett watched as Link bent down, licking and kissing his way down Rhett’s thighs.

At the first swipe of Link’s tongue on his asshole, Rhett moaned. Link used the broad muscle of his tongue and the smaller point to work his way into Rhett. Link’s warm breath, his hands supporting Rhett’s legs, Rhett had never experienced attention like this. He moaned and hummed. He grabbed hold of his cock, keeping it out of the way of Link’s expert mouth and to offer a squeeze periodically.

Rhett felt good, couldn’t remember a time anyone had made him feel like this. Rhett felt his chest swell, as if his heart was going to burst. He put a fist in his mouth and moaned around it to keep from saying too much.

“I wanna hear you baby, tell me when I make you feel good.”

“Ooooooooooh Link. I feel so good.” 

“Your—your mouth—I cant”

Link kept his mouth on Rhett’s Leg as he poured some lube onto his fingers, used two to work their way into Rhett.

“Ah! Yes!”

“Yeah baby? That feel good?”

Rhett whimpered “yes!”

Link continued to massage Rhett from the inside as he used his mouth on the rim of Rhett’s entrance, on his balls. As he pushed a third finger into Rhett, he took his cock into his mouth. Rhett arched off the bed, shouting out his pleasure.

“Link! Oh fuck.”

“I like to hear my name like that, baby. That makes me happy.”

“Link! Link Link please! Fuck me, make love to me!”

Link removed his fingers, straightened up to loom over Rhett. Rhett whimpered as he watched Link open the condom, and roll it on. He felt it in his own cock when Link squeezed his cock and inhaled deeply “Dang, baby. You look so good” he said, their eyes meeting again.

“I want you” Rhett said, his voice smaller than he intended.

“Yeah? You want me?” Link had used some more lube on his cock, and was now able to lean forward, and teased Rhett’s entrance with his dick.

Rhett couldn’t help himself from touching Link, whining at him “please, make love to me” squeezing Link’s arm as it flexed. Link guided his head gently past Rhett’s ring of muscle, the feeling causing both men to gasp and groan. Link shifted so he could reach Rhett’s chest, licking and kissing the larger man. He lifted his head to watch Rhett as he finally pushed in.

Link watched the tendons in Rhett’s neck stand out, the guttural moan he released as Link eased in further made Link need to bite his cheek to keep from coming. “You’re so tight baby, so good and so tight for me.”

“Yes!” Rhett gasped out. “Call me baby, tell me I’m yours.”

“Fuck, Rhett, you’re mine! I want you, you’re perfect!” Link leaned forward to latch onto Rhett’s chest again, sucking a mark onto his breast. “Link! Oh my gosh.”

Rhett was losing his mind at the sensation. “You’re so deep Link, it’s so good!”

Link chuckled and continued his smooth, slow strokes, closer to being completely inside of Rhett. 

“Link! I need, I want, I want to kiss you.”

Staying firmly inside of Rhett, the place Link had decided was his favorite in the world, Link leaned back, allowing the space for Rhett to shift up onto his elbows. This way Link could lean back down and join their mouths together. Link kept his hips still, allowing Rhett to kiss him just as he liked, but after a few moments, Link pulled his hips back and then slammed back into Rhett.

Rhett gasped and opened his mouth, stared into Link’s eyes with lust and adoration. Link smiled his crooked smile and began properly fucking into Rhett, watching as Rhett arched his back off the bed, grasped at the sheets below him, clutched at his cock.

Link felt the sweat rolling down his back, admired the sheen on Rhett’s golden body. He felt like he could stay this way forever, connected here, with no thoughts or cares outside of this room with this man. 

He stopped his pounding, Rhett gasped for breath, as did Link. Link watched Rhett’s eyes refocus.

“Oh my gosh Link, Jesus. You’re incredible.”

“Rhett, Rhett look at me?”

Link smiled, and Rhett smiled back. Link leaned forward again, this time kissing Rhett gently and sweetly.

“I just thought of something.”

Rhett was dreamy in his reply “hmm?”

“I love you, Rhett.”

Rhett furrowed his brow, as if he was struggling to understand.

Link felt like his chest had cracked open, his joy like so many balloons released into the air.

“I love you.” He said again.

Rhett sobbed a little, Link saw that his eyes were watery

“I love you.” Rhett finally said back, his voice thick with emotion “I love you too.”

Link bent to offer more kisses, kissed the tear tracks from Rhett’s cheeks. And then straightened up to begin fucking Rhett in earnest again.

“Ah!! Ah! Link! Yes! Please! You’re perfect! I love you.”

Link took Rhett’s cock in hand, began syncing his strokes to his thrusts, and Rhett was cumming, loudly, in no time at all. Rhett’s muscles clenching around Link’s cock pulled him over the edge, he felt it beginning in his toes, waves cresting on waves through his body. 

Link collapsed onto Rhett, his broad chest the perfect place for Link to come back to himself. Link became aware of Rhett running gentle fingers up and down his back. Link hummed appreciatively, lifted his head to stare into Rhett’s eyes.

“Hey, baby. You feeling good?”

Rhett nodded. “You ok?”

Link laughed “gonna need to replenish some electrolytes, but I’m great.” Link shifted and winced at the stickiness between them.

“Hang on, babe, lemme clean us up.”

Rhett watched Link go into the bathroom, heard him run the water and after a moment, brought a warm washcloth back to the bed.

Rhett watched as Link cleaned him up, gently and sweetly.

After returning the cloth to the bathroom, Link snuggled back into bed with Rhett.

“I love you” Rhett whispered again. “I just like saying it.”

Link made a soft noise of agreement “I love you too.”

“I just keep thinking of the things I want to do with you.”

Link growled in raunchy agreement.

Rhett laughed “well yes,  _ all  _ of that, but also I can’t wait to sit on that swing outside with you. I want to watch my favorite movies with you. I want to take June to the zoo with you…”

Link felt tears prickling at his eyes now.

“I want to do everything with you, Rhett.  _ Everything.” _

**END**


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a peek at what life is like for these two a few years down the road, as they’re having their second child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU!!!
> 
> I’m always sad to end a fic, but this one has been so sweet and good! Thank you for coming along with me! And being so nice and encouraging. I’m glad you’ve enjoyed this story 💜💜💜💜

Link—

“Do you know what’s happening now June?”

“Daddy’s going to the —hospital.”

“That’s right sweetheart, and what’s happening at the hospital?”

“Daddy’s going to get the baby out of his belly.”

“That’s right, and what are you going to be doing while Daddy’s at the hospital?”

“I’m going to be playing with Emily and getting ready to meet the baby.”

Link felt every emotion in his body at once. The adrenaline and fear from Rhett’s contractions beginning this morning, the joy at the sweetness of June’s responses, the excitement of meeting his baby… while he was proud of his little girl for being calm and patient in the flurry of activity, he was even more proud of himself for not running around screaming.

The contractions were far enough apart that both Rhett and Link knew that they had time to get to the hospital. They were also not so intense yet that they would be scary for June, so Rhett sat on the couch next to Link and June, breathing, and squeezing Link’s hand when the pain was at its peak.

Rhett spoke now “I am going to miss you babygirl, but I’m excited to meet your little brother, I know you’re going to be so good.”

June watched with fascination as Rhett’s stomach shifted with a contraction. When Rhett could speak again, he spoke to Link, his voice a little higher, “how far away is Emily?”

“She will be here any minute, baby, what do you need?”

“I’m ok, walking sounds good. Why don’t you take June to her room and I’ll walk.”

Link knew that the contractions were getting more painful, and Rhett didn’t want to alarm June. Link watched as Rhett hugged the 4 year old and held her face in his big hands.

“I love you very much, sweetheart. I will see you soon. Be good, we will call as soon as we can.”

June reached around her Daddy’s neck to squeeze him in a hug, her positioning awkward because of the size of Rhett’s belly. “Love you, Daddy.”

Link couldn’t help the tears gathering at his eyes at the vision. He adored these two people more than he thought he could love anyone. And soon there would be a third. “Come on June, let’s go play until miss Emily gets here.” 

Once June turned away from Rhett, Link saw the pain and tension in his face, watched him curl around his belly. He pulled his phone out to text Emily. She needed to be here, NOW.

It was only a blessed few minutes before Link heard the front door, heard the southern twang of their nanny calling out cheerfully “Hey everybody, who’s having a ba—oh my gosh, Rhett!”

Link leaned over to June, who was focused on her coloring and whispered his love to her before jumping up and striding into the living room.

Rhett was doubled over clutching the couch, holding a hand up to Emily to keep her at bay. Link watched as the contraction passed, then Rhett was able to offer a weak greeting, reassure Emily he was OK.

“Hey Emily, June is in her room, I have my phone on me, and mama Di should be getting here later today. Feel free to head home when she gets here. Ok?”

Link was fully in Doctor mode—offering only necessary information as clearly and directly as possible. He looked around him and saw the overnight bag by the door, mentally going down a checklist of what he needed to bring with them to the hospital. 

As Link was patting himself down, ensuring he had his keys, wallet, phone, he felt a hand on his arm.

Rhett’s curls were loose around his face, his skin pale with exertion, but his eyes were soft and full of love as he smiled at Link.

“Hey Daddy, we are OK. I want you to be able to enjoy this too, we are about to meet our baby.”

Link couldn’t hold the tears now, he sobbed pathetically and held Rhett for a moment. When he was able to clear his eyes, he kissed Rhett and said “you’re right. We got this. Let’s go meet our baby.”

In the car ride to the hospital, Rhett was able to fully express the pain of the contractions, coming quicker all the time.

Link did his best to remind Rhett of his breathing, held his hand, made soothing noises when Rhett wasn’t screaming or moaning.

Professional Link knew what was happening, knew what was going on in Rhett’s body, how it needed to continue in order for labor to be successful, but husband Link hated hearing his soul mate in pain, wished he could take the pain from him and experience it instead, because then at least he wouldn’t feel so useless.

When they arrived at the hospital, finally, bossy Link was able to shine again, filling out forms and communicating Rhett’s needs with military efficiency to hospital staff. Link watched Rhett make apologetic faces at the nurses in his wake.

Rhett was finally settled into his room, Link was grateful for the time to be alone with his husband. “Hey baby” he whispered. Rhett was curled up in the bed, breathing between contractions. Rhett reached back and pulled Link’s arm around him, forcing him into the bed, seeking body contact.

“How you doing?”

Rhett was not speaking much, his brow furrowed in concentration. “Rub my back?” He huffed out “talk to me?”

Link used his knuckles and thumb to work at the tension in Rhett’s lower back, planted some kisses on his neck.

“I was just thinking about how grateful I am to be here with you. I’m excited to meet our baby. I’m so impressed with you, how kind you are even when you’re in pain.”

Rhett hummed in appreciation as Link leaned in to offer another kiss. 

“I’m definitely NOT thinking about how you were alone last time you did this, how much I missed, how strong you are?”

Link’s voice is wobbly as he talks, and he finally allows himself to cry a little, hears that Rhett is crying too.

“I’m sorry baby, you’re in labor and I’m a mess. I’m sorry.”

“I love you” Rhett’s voice is insistent and strong “I love that you have so many feelings, Link. That’s what June sees, I think that’s how she’s learning to be so good with her feelings, because you have them, and you share them. That’s not me, that’s you.”

Link practically wailed, but pulled himself together as Rhett grunted and moved through another contraction.

Rhett sounded short of breath when he was able to speak again “I’m so grateful you chose us, Link, so grateful for our family. I can’t wait for it to keep growing.”

After a couple more breaths Rhett spoke again.

“Ok, I gotta—I gotta walk I gotta move.”

Link helped Rhett up and out of bed, careful of the monitors he was attached to.

The thought of going out through the hallways was too daunting for Rhett, and instead of pacing, Link pulled Rhett, encouraging his arms over Link’s shoulders, and they shifted and rocked in place a little, allowing Rhett to stretch his legs and shift his hips.

Rhett’s smile made Link want to cry again “I feel like I’m at a middle school dance.” Rhett huffed a laugh. Link laughed as well, rubbing up and down Rhett’s back “yeah the chaperones would be pleased with all the space between us.”

Rhett threw his head back now.

“We do ok at dancing, remember the wedding? I thought people were going to throw singles at you, Link.”

Link leered and gyrated his hips sinfully “oh yeah baby, just wanted to show everyone what they’re missing, what you put this ring on my finger for.”

Rhett laughed more, until another, much more powerful contraction made him squat, hanging onto Link to stay on his feet at all.

Rhett’s breath was shallow now, he sounded more distressed, and Link recognized panic in the face that looked at him after the contraction finally let up.

“Ok baby, I know. It’s hard.”

“I-I Link it hurts so bad, I don’t know if I—“

“Shhhhhhh baby. This means we’re getting closer, it’s almost over.”

Rhett tucked his head into Link’s shoulder, his favorite refuge, and tried to control his breathing. Ever since that phone call, Link knew that his voice was something that always brought Rhett down from the edge of panic, when things were bad.

“You’re doing so good, Rhett, you’re incredible, your body is doing exactly what it knows you do, you’ve done it before, you’re so perfect. I got you, I’m right here and I’m never leaving your side. We are going to have another perfect little life, just like June, and there’s going to be even more love and joy—“

Rhett clutched at Link as another contraction ripped through his body, and Link held him, helped him back to his feet and kept rocking him. When another came less than two minutes later, Link encouraged Rhett back to the bed.

“Alright baby, I’m gonna call the nurse, I think we’re close.”

Rhett—

Rhett was exhausted, but in bliss. He had dozed off for a bit, grateful now that he had a partner that would let him do so. He turned to face that partner now. Link was laying back in the recliner. The brand new baby rested on Link’s bare chest, baby had just his diaper on, covered with a blanket, with his hat and socks on to stay warm. Rhett smiled, his eyes welling up with tears at the image. 

Baby Daniel had Link’s dark hair, but Rhett’s mouth. They had called mama Di and June after the baby had been weighed and cleaned, and they would be at the hospital soon.

Rhett allowed his eyes to close again, and dozed off once more. When he woke, it was to his daughter's voice.

“Daddy’s asleep?”

“Yes he is baby. He worked hard, he’s tired.”

“Is he ok? Is he feeling sick?”

Rhett heard the rustle of clothing, the sound of June being picked up and cuddled by her father.

“He’s a little sore so we have to be gentle, and we will have to be extra sweet at home, but he’s not feeling sick, honey, he’s perfect.”

Rhett couldn’t help the smile spreading on his face, and June caught it “Daddy! You’re awake! No faking!”

Rhett turned to his daughter and pulled a face. She squealed in delight and reached her arms out for him. 

“Hang on babygirl, let me get situated.” He shifted himself up gently, wincing in the process. When he was sat up, he extended his arms so Link could set her on the bed next to him. 

Rhett noted from the corner of his eye, his mother hovering worriedly over the bassinet where Daniel was loudly protesting being woken up by June’s voice. Link was there to encourage Diane to pick him up. Rhett watched as Diane allowed the tears to roll down her face as she cradled the infant.

Rhett turned back to June, who was leaning away from him, taking very seriously her instructions to be gentle with her Daddy. 

Her green eyes were wide, focused on the space where Rhett’s belly had been before. 

“You missin my belly, June?”

Rhett reached an arm around her to pull her in, and he felt her relax immediately.

She gawked up at him “wow Daddy, he really was in there, huh?”

All of the adults in the room burst into laughter, and she watched them, mouth twitching up in a grin, happy to have amused them, even if she didn’t understand why.

“How was your trip mama?” Rhett turned his attention to Diane.

“Who cares!!! Look at this angel Rhett! Look how good you did, baby!”

Diane smiled as big happy tears rolled down her cheeks, and Rhett had to wipe his face too. Rhett smiled at Link, who had pulled his phone out to begin taking pictures of Diane with Daniel, of Rhett and June.

Rhett couldn’t stop himself from squeezing June, planting a kiss on her blonde head “I love you baby, you make us so happy.”

June focused her attention on playing with the wedding ring on Rhett’s giant hand, a favorite habit she had when cuddling with Rhett or Link.

When a nurse returned to the room, Rhett asked her to take a picture of everyone. Rhett already had a spot picked out on their wall where the picture would be displayed, his big, beautiful family.


End file.
